In The Land Of Cards
by Kat Katrinna
Summary: The World of Cards was peaceful, until the Black Chessmen's arrived and the Great War started. The 4 Kingdoms of Cards united and together defeated them. Although they were defeated, the Black Chessmen's left with the promise of coming back. And now, 19 years after the War ended the Spades Royals start to die. [Story under editing]
1. Prologue

The Kingdom of Spades was the most powerful kingdom in the land of Cards, followed closely by the Kingdom of Clubs, then Hearts and finally Diamonds.

Spades had the most power since the beginning of times; it specialized in weaponry and military, though they also had good merchant trading points because they were close to the sea, they had access to a vast amount of marine resources and exported it to the rest of the Kingdoms. The Kingdom of Spades was also known for having connection with magic, however that connection got weaker as fewer and fewer people believed it, now there were only an handful of people that believed in the supernatural and were able to make spells, but those were afraid to show themselves to the others, afraid of the rest of the people viewing them as freaks or insane.

Clubs had always trailed behind Spades. They were powerful too, but, still, not enough to surpass Spades. Yet, Clubs had various resources to ship out raw material. They were surrounded by trees and had various regions rich in iron, crude oil, coal... Clubs also has good terrains to farm.

Hearts was a peaceful kingdom; they never took much interest in fighting for power – Spades and Clubs were the ones with interest on that topic, yet, the trivial bickering between the royals and the people from each territory never went too far. Hearts was known for their top quality tissues and luxurious clothes. They were the kingdom that distributed the various designs of attire for whoever asked them and paid. They always came up with brilliant designs for outfits.

For last, Diamonds, they were probably the richest of the four domains. The territory of Diamonds was rich in gold, silver, bronze... They were the ones who circulated most money around without a care. They also made the most marvelous jewellery, their skill in carving and melding the materials they got from their land was impressive.

All in all, the Land of Cards was a pacific place, the nations within were allies, there were no wars. They all needed each other to survive; nobody would ever disrupt such peace, there was no necessity.

It was peaceful, until a dark shadow sprouted from the depths of the ground and attacked the kingdoms.

No one knew where they came from nor why, these beings that suddenly took over the deserted area (that no Card's man adventured to go) they attacked the kingdoms and made themselves known as the Black Chessmen.

During the times of war with the Chessmen, Cards managed to obtain a lot of information, such as that there were _thousands_ of pawns, those pawns could be created freely by the Queen. There was also a pair of each class: Two Bishops, two Knights and two Rooks. Though, there was only one Queen and one King. Each of the classes had special powers; however, no one seemed to know what kind of powers they had, it was still a mystery. Nevertheless, they knew that the King never appeared in battle and the Queen was the one who command whatever poor pawns she could. The Queen never seemed to care about their lives as she could make more pawns later.

Thus it began, the Great War between Chess and Cards, where thousands of lives were lost. In the mist of the chaos, the few magic users of Spades were killed or kidnapped, nobody understood why and didn't give much thought to that.

Cards took eleven years to finally push the Chessmen away; nonetheless, they left with the promise of coming back one day for revenge.

The land of Cards had been in turmoil after the war. The war had spent many of the lands resources; they had to come up with ideas to reduce in every way they could, the poor people from the lower class were the ones who suffered more with the increase of taxes, but, after some years – without being bothered by the Chessmen – Cards began to develop and recuperate from the Great War, growing stronger whilst still paying attention to activities from the Chessmen.

Nineteen years have passed since the Great War, the Kingdoms were at peace, but it all ended when the King of Spades was found dead.

* * *

_Hello! I've had this idea for a while; expect... um... many crazy stuff, basically. Crossover between AU's and I've got a few OC's of mine in this. XD This is going to be multi-chaptered... And I don't know; the last time I did a story multi-chaptered I couldn't finish it and I ended up deleting it because people actually had loved that story and asked me many times to continue it, but I just hadn't inspiration._

_Also, many things in this story are altered... I hope I do not offend anyone with altered facts and things like that. This is an AU, Alternate Universe, and here I am the god that commands this shit. _


	2. Chapter 1 - What?

"What do you mean I'm the King of Spades now?" A blond haired young man with blue eyes and glasses asked, confusion written all across is face as he stared at the recently new Jack of Spades.

"Exactly what I said. The King's clock lead us here, the mark must be somewhere in your body." The Jack, a Chinese man with dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and brown eyes, informed monotonously. "So, what is your name? My name is Yao Wang."

"...My... My name is Alfred... Alfred F. Jones..." The soon to be crowned King said staring at the other incredulously.

"Okay, Alfred. Now, take off your clothes so that I can check for the mark." Yao spoke like it was nothing special and Alfred blushed, still trying to grasp what the hell was going on.

The King of Spades had died about a week ago and the Jack had soon followed, not much had been revealed about their death, but the sudden loss of two Royals caused the Kingdom to fall into disorder. The Queen was still alive, however, no one was really happy about that, because, let's say that the Queen of Spades was basically a bitch.

Thus, today came and when Alfred had been training with his sword in the backyard with his tutor, guards invaded the place and surrounded them, then appeared the Jack and informed him that he was the next King. What the hell.

"What?! I'm not going to take my clothes off here!" He exclaimed feeling a little self-conscious and the Jack sighed.

"Oh, come on, just take off your shirt, you might not even have to take off your trousers." The Jack crossed his arms and waited for the other to undress, which after a few seconds he did. "See, it isn't so bad. I don't know why you're so embarrassed-aru." Yao looked around Alfred searching for the Spades mark that appeared whenever a new Royal was found. "Here it is." He spoke eyeing the Spades symbol in Alfred's right shoulder blade.

"Wha-!" Alfred tried to turn his neck around to see it but failed miserably.

"Don't move, Alfred. You can see it later in a mirror." The Chinese man said and touched the mark making it glow. "Yes. The mark is authentic. We have a new king!" He spoke loudly and the guards in the background got on their knees, leaving Alfred and Yao to be the only ones standing which made Yao sigh in irritation and Alfred to blush and stutter trying to make the others get up from the ground. "Let's go."

"What? Where?" Alfred asked trailing behind the Jack whilst putting his shirt back on.

"The Spades Castle of course."

"Wait what. This is too sudden, dude!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter-aru." Yao got in the carriage and waited for the other to get in.

"Dude... What."

"Do please stop repeating that-aru. You're a nobleman, right? You should know proper etiquette and certain responsibilities concerning paperwork and so on, yes?" Yao asked once the other sited himself in the bench on the other side of the carriage. "Your parents will be informed of this, rest assured." Alfred nodded lost in thoughts.

The carriage began to move and Alfred contemplated the meaning of life.

"Ya know, they're not my real parents." He said looking out the window, but he could feel Yao staring at him to continue. "They found me in the American territory when I was a child. They were really nice and adopted me into their family. They took me to their home – here in the English territory – and took care of me like I was their son." Alfred smiled fondly. "I heard they had had a child before, though, during the Great War he was killed." He grimaced.

Alfred didn't know much about the other child, and his parents didn't like to talk about it. His adoptive mother had been the one to find him in the middle of a vast rye field where he had been playing with a rabbit. He still remembers the day she found him, the way she cried and then hugged him saying that it would all be alright after he had told her that he didn't have any parents.

"I'm sorry about that." Yao looked sadly at the other, but Alfred shrugged.

"Don't be. I'm pretty happy about how it all turned out." He laughed. "Though I live here in England, we all go back to visit America every once in a while." Alfred smiled and looked at Yao. "So, what's your story, dude? If we're gonna be working together at least let's get to know each other. And what about the Queen?" The soon-to-be crowned King asked.

The Jack sighed heavily. "My story isn't interesting. I'm from the Chinese territory, China. I was born in a noble family; my family has a big inn business all across Spades. I have three brothers and one sister, I had a normal life. Alas, it all ended when guards came into my kitchen and said I was the new Jack-aru." Yao crossed his arms pouting and Alfred laughed.

"You aren't happy to be the Jack?"

"Are you happy to be the King?"

"Um... Well, I'm still trying to assimilate everything and I guess I still haven't fully comprehended this... _thing_." Alfred answered making wild gestures with his hands and the Jack chuckled.

"I'm still getting used to it. I don't really have a choice. Therefore, I'll try to live my life, so that in the hour of my death, I'll rather feel joy, than fear and regret." Yao spoke and Alfred stared at him, letting his words sink in. "About the Queen... Queen Annabel, what can I say about her... I don't like her. At all." Yao frowned in disgust. "She orders people around without a care in the world, she doesn't work at all, and I also heard rumours of her bringing different men into her bedroom almost every night." Now Alfred frowned.

"You know what? I change my mind; I don't want to be King if then I get a Queen like her." Alfred scowled and Yao sighed looking at Alfred sadly.

"Sorry, Alfred, but you have too. Unless she too is killed or something, you have too." Alfred groaned at this.

"Dude, how much is it until the castle? I want to know how much my time of freedom is." He groaned again and considered jumping out of the carriage.

Yao looked out the window, starting to see the gate of the Capital of Spades up front. "Not much-aru."

"Dude, I'm really considering jumping out the window of this thing." Alfred whined.

"You'll get stuck."

"Whatever, I'll take the window with me!"

"I'm afraid I would have to stop you." The Jack said calmly and Alfred groaned yet again.

The two sat in silence, both having many things in their own minds. The duo was quiet even after passing the capital's gates.

Alfred was getting stressed. He didn't like that. Being stressed just wasn't his thing; he was a carefree, adventurer young man who wanted to be a hero and now has to get married to a bitchy Queen.

He hoped his life wouldn't become worse.

He sighed heavy and pressed his elbows on his knees to cover his face in his hands. _Nope_. He wasn't really ready for this. While, _yes,_ he had quite a training about responsibilities with paperwork and such, but it was to be a simple nobleman that dealt with farms and a few ports. He wasn't ready to be a _King_. That position dealt with everything, the stupid Queen didn't do anything, and it would just be him and Yao.

He would have to marry a woman who would cheat on him and certainly wouldn't love him. _He was not fucking ready for this._

"We're here." Yao said and got out of the carriage, Alfred followed after him with scowling, "I'll show you to your room where you'll take a bath and change those clothes." The Jack walked into the Castle, greeting the maids that passed by him with a wave and a smile.

Alfred looked at everything in wonder; the castle was beautiful with all the different shades of blues and purples, the symbol of Spades appeared almost everywhere.

They took a few turns and finally entered a room that had a huge bed, which Alfred jumped into right after he saw it and sighed happily. Yao had to roll his eyes at the scene.

The new King was a bit childish, but he had a good heart, the Chinese man believed that he would make a great King, even if now he was still partly in denial because of the Queen.

"Go take a bath and I'll go fetch clothes. Next we'll go take your measures and contact someone from Hearts to make some outfits for you." Alfred groaned at the thought of people measuring him, he was hating this already.

"'Kay." He replied, the sound muffled by the pillow he had buried his face into. After a few seconds he heard the door close. "Hmm... I don't wanna get up..." Alfred whined but eventually got up from the cosy bed, walked into the bathroom and prepared himself a good and nice bath to think things over and to prepare his body for the stress the was sure to come.

* * *

"Please, contact the Kingdom of Hearts that we'll need new clothes for our new King. I'll send you his measures later." Yao requested to one of the various maids in the castle.

"Yes, sir." With a small bow of respect the maid disappeared and the Jack, with clothes tucked under his arm walked back to the King's bedroom.

Upon entering the room, he saw Alfred passing back and forth, eyebrows knitted in a frown, whilst sometimes running his hand through his hair making it even messier. He was so deep in thought he didn't even realized Yao was there and continued walking around the room, clothed in just a towel around his waist.

"Alfred." Yao cleared his throat and finally Alfred looked at him, his eyes widening in surprise behind his glasses.

"Dude! When did you get in here?! Don't scare me like that!" Alfred shouted at him and Yao sighed and rolled his eyes.

Yao put the clothes on the bed and then turned to Alfred with a measuring tape in his hands.

"Now, stay still." He said sternly and Alfred stood still like a statue. _Well_, at least Yao was the one to take his measures, he was afraid that some maid would come. "Spread your arms." The Jack took the measures writing them in a small paper. "Done. You can go dress while I go send this, and, be prepared when I get back, because we're going to meet with the Queen." Yao walked out and Alfred groaned at the thought of having to meet the "_wonderful"_ Queen.

Still, now he had responsibilities. He should follow what Yao said and try to live his life at the fullest. Now dressed, he sat on the bed and tried to comb his hair slightly with his hands. If he was to meet the Queen he would at least try to give a good impression.

The Jack returned quickly and then both made their way out the bedroom, and into the massive corridors of the Castle. Alfred would have to get a map or something, because he would certainly get lost around here.

After what seemed like an eternity and many corridors later they found themselves in front of a big door. Yao knocked and waited a few moments for the signal that they could enter. Alas, no one said anything; the Chinese man stared at the door confused. When he asked one of the maids where the Queen was, she had told him that the Queen had been in her room since morning, it was afternoon now.

"Do you think she is in the bathroom or something?" Alfred asked looking at the smaller male.

"It's a possibility." He rubbed his chin pensive and tried knocking again. Still nothing. "Queen Annabel? The new King is here." He spoke loudly to the door, unluckily there wasn't a single sound. "Let's just go in." He groaned and opened the door, Alfred right behind him.

"Dude, this room his awesome too! Are all rooms fancy like this?" The blue eyed male asked as he observed the room. "Ow! Hey, why did you stop?!" Alfred enquired staring at the other that was frozen looking at the bed, and that was when he saw too...

The Queen. Dead.

* * *

_Ohhhhh, u know she dead_


	3. Chapter 2 - The Queen's Clock

After finding the Queen dead, Yao had called their doctor and some guards.

Their doctor was a sweet man that looked almost like a child. He had short blond – almost white – hair and violet eyes. His name was Tino Väinämöinen. He was always accompanied by a tall and intimidating man with icy blue eyes and hair close to white too, he was called Berwald Oxenstierna. The two men were always together.

After examining the Queen, Tino informed the Jack that she had been poisoned; Berwald had then taken the body to their small infirmary in the Castle. Yao left after that, leaving Tino to take care of things; he knew he could trust the small doctor.

The Kingdom was then informed that the Queen had passed away. But no one really cared; some even pumped their fist in the air in joy.

All in all, the only ones who appeared at the funeral were some maids, a few guards, Alfred and Yao. The funeral was quick, held two days after the Queen died; the Queen was buried in the Royal cemetery next to the King.

Yao sighed, now they had to find another Queen. He didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing, but he had a feeling that this new Queen was going to be really hard to find. The Jack knocked on Alfred's studio door and entered.

Alfred still hadn't been crowned, another thing to add to his 'to do list', but, the American had already started working with paperwork and that already was a huge help to the poor Jack.

"Alfred, we need to find the new Queen-aru." Alfred looked up from the paper he was reading to his Jack.

"How do we do that, dude?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"We're going to use the Queen's Clock, of course." Yao answered simply and approached the desk that still had a lot of papers scattered around. "Are you adjusting well to the work here?" He questioned and heard the other sigh.

"This is much more work than what I was expecting. I'm trying my best." He pouted and leaned back in the chair. "This sucks!"

The Jack laughed. "Well, then you might be glad to know that until we find the new Queen, we're free of paperwork. The faster we find her the better-aru." It was a lie. No, they shouldn't be free of paperwork or any kind of work that Royals do, however, Alfred still hadn't been crowned and Yao wanted a break from paperwork.

"Hey, how do the clocks work?" Alfred asked curiously and stretched his arms above his head.

"Magic." Was the reply and the American stared at him. "Don't look at me like that, young man. Spades has a big connection with magic. Though, there haven't been magic users since the Great War. They were extinct, I think."

"Dude..." Alfred didn't know if he should believe this or not, but the mark that had appeared out of the nowhere on his back and the King's Clock that had lead the Jack to him were really weird, and he didn't know how to explain that. So... Maybe magic did exist... Maybe. "Okay..." He finally said, still doubtful.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Alfred called out to enter and some maids appeared holding boxes, and one brought a small letter to the blue eyed man. The maids bowed and left giggling after Alfred grinned and thanked them.

"Oh! These are your new clothes, Alfred!" The Jack exclaimed when he opened one of the boxes.

"Cool! Are they awesome?" The American jumped to his feet, letting the letter fall on the table and opened another box. "Woah!" He grabbed the first piece of clothing that was neatly folded and removed it from the box. It was a long blue coat with pockets and the Spades symbol.

"Look at them later. Now we're going to get a new Queen for you-aru." The Jack smirked, he wanted to get the hell away from this castle, and he hoped the Queen was at least out of city.

"Wait! I got a letter too!" He quickly ripped the letter open to read. "Hmm... 'Congratulations, blah, blah, blah... Our condolences, blah, blah, blah...' That resumes it enough! Let's go!"

"Right..." Yao looked at him oddly, but nodded nonetheless. "Then, we shall go and retrieve the Queen's Clock. It's in the Queen's Chamber." The duo left the studio and walked to the Queen's Room.

"Dude, you don't think her ghost stayed in the room, do you?"

The Jack rolled his eyes. "Alfred, please."

"You never know..." He paused for dramatic effect. "For all you know there could be a ghost dancing right in front of you!" Alfred said looking around as if sensing something bad and Yao had to resist rolling his eyes again.

"Anyway, Alfred, we're just getting the Clock and getting out." He couldn't believe the next to be King was afraid of ghosts! Yao had never seen one, but he believed in them. _Yes_, he believed in many things, he was _extremely_ superstitious.

Though, around Alfred he should be careful when mentioning the supernatural world. The Jack watched as the American frowned and tried to appear tough only to fail miserably as all the emotions he was really feeling showed in his eyes. He was clearly scared of entering the damn room. He sighed.

"Alfred, you don't have to enter if you don't want to."

"No! I'm going with you!" And with a sudden new found courage, he stepped forward towards the door and opened it. To his surprise, the room looked completely normal. Everything was tidy, must have been the maids. Entering the room he looked around, expecting the ghost of Queen Annabel to emerge from some weird place. "Um... Where is the Clock?"

"Here." He pointed to the wardrobe.

"Why the hell did she put the Clock in the wardrobe?"

"Don't ask me-aru." Yao opened the wardrobe with a key and pulled out the enormous clock.

"That's freaking huge, dude!" Alfred shouted amazed at the size of the clock. It was certainly bigger than his. The King's Clock was in the form of a Spade while the Queen's Clock was round, like a normal clock, the only abnormal thing was the size. "How do the Queens even carry it around?"

"I don't know. I never saw Queen Annabel with her clock, maybe because this thing is so heavy!" Yao cried trying to pick the clock up, but only managed a few centimeters of the ground. Alfred laughed and helped him, and even with his strength, the clock was still very heavy for the both of them. They finally managed to put the object on the bed and Yao glared at it. "How much does that thing even weight-aru?!"

"A lot, it seems." Alfred stared confused at the clock. "Hey, Yao, why is it doing that?" He pointed to the pointers of the clock that were going crazy. They turned to one side and then turned back, again and again, never stopping.

"I don't know... It's really weird; I don't remember the clocks ever doing this. I've read a few books on the history of Spades and things like this never happened." Yao stated with a pensive look.

"Um... Is this a bad sign, then?"

"The pointers were supposed to lead us to the Queen, alike a compass. But the clock isn't giving any direction. This is bad-aru."

"Perhaps I can help..." A voice sounded behind them and the duo froze.

* * *

_Tantantantannn~ I wonder who is it :L_


	4. Chapter 3 - It's Gilbird

"Who the fuck are you?" Alfred asked startled, his eyes narrowed at the man. "You're not a g-ghost, are you?!" He inquired frightened then; Yao next to him was just staring mildly surprised.

"No, I'm not a ghost." The man stated bluntly, his red eyes narrowing at the other, watching as Alfred sighed in relief. "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt The Awesome! You can call me either Gilbert or Mr. Awesome." The white haired male declared proudly.

"Um… Okay. What are you doing here, Gilbert?" Alfred questioned and Gilbert pouted mumbling something under his breath along the lines of 'Why doesn't anyone ever call me Mr. Awesome…'

"Well, I'm glad you asked! I'm going to find Queenie for you, because you won't find her here. Here, like,_ in Cards_." Gilbert replied smirking.

"What? Are you saying the Queen is from some kind of other world?" The Jack asked this time with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep~! So I'm gonna use my awesome powers and bring her or him to you guys!"

"Why is the Queen of Spades in another freaking world?!" The soon-to-be-King was extremely confused and so was the Jack.

"Dudes, I can't tell." Gilbert crossed his arms. "I'm just trying to help you. This new Queenie is going to be your salvation from destruction. Kesesese~" He laughed but soon stopped after what he had said fully registered in his mind. "No. No. Don't look at me like that. I babbled too much." He glared at them, the two royals now were looking at him perplexed.

"What! You can't just say something like that and then expect us to stay still! What does that mean?!" Alfred shouted at him and Gilbert smirked.

"Too bad. My awesome mouth is sealed. Give me the Clock." He extended his hand but the two Royals just placed themselves in front of the Queen's Clock and glared at him.

"Why is a Joker helping us?" Yao asked frowning at him. Jokers were a rare folk, no one knew were they came from, but they were there, they were something akin to a God. They had powers and they knew probably everything that happened in Cards.

"Yao, Alfred, please; this is for your own good. For this whole world's own good! Give me the damn clock so that I can go find the Queen!" He shouted at them, but neither Royal moved and just glared at him, "You guys are making this complicated, when it's really simple." Gilbert scowled. "Okay, let's make a deal. I leave my Awesome Gilbird here and I take the clock." He suggested pointing at the little bird on his shoulder, which chirped in response.

"Why would we switch the Queen's Clock for a bird?" The Jack asked and Gilbert pouted.

"It's not just a bird, okay? It's the Awesome Gilbird! He's my buddy and I would never leave him, so I'll be back to get him! And I'll be back with the Queen. Now, give me the clock and I'll leave Gilbird here with you." Yao glared at him unmoving, but Alfred moved out of the way.

"Alfred, what are you doing?! We can't trust Jokers, they like to cause mischief and never take anything seriously!" The Jack yelled, but Alfred remained unfazed.

"Yao, we need the Queen. If what he is saying is true, then we need his help. Yes, there's the possibility that he may be lying. But what choice do we have? Do you want to spend the time searching for a Queen that may not even be here in Cards?" Alfred said seriously, so seriously that Yao thought for a moment that Alfred had been possessed by a ghost. The Jack stared at him like he was crazy. "Don't look at me like that, dude. I can be serious when I want to be." Of course all seriousness was ruined by his pout.

"Alfred…" The Chinese man pondered for a moment. The Queen's Clock wasn't giving any direction, thus they didn't know where to look for. The Joker said that he could help them, but they had to give over the Clock. The Jokers were not to be trusted. They rarely appeared and when they did, they only caused accidents and played pranks on people. Then again, considering all things that Gilbert said, maybe he could give him a chance. Of course, the stupid bird would stay with them until Gilbert came back. "Okay." He sighed, "Hand over the bird-aru." Gilbert frowned.

"Pony tail dude, I'm telling you. His name is Gilbird!" The Joker pouted and Yao rolled his eyes moving out of the way. Gilbert then put his hand in front of Gilbird for him to jump to it. Once he did the white haired male brought him close to his face and he almost looked like he was about to cry. "Gilbird, I'll be back to get you, don't worry and don't cry! I know we never separated, but I have to make this small sacrifice for the good of the world." Gilbert spoke to his bird dramatically and Yao had to resist the urge to face-palm and roll his eyes. Alfred just stared, somewhat saddened. "If something happens to the Awesome me... Avenge me, Gilbird!" The bird chirped and Gilbert sobbed handing the bird to Yao which he grabbed with his hand.

"Yes, yes. Very sad, such tragedy. Oh my." Yao said sarcastically and the Joker glared at him.

"You would never understand our relationship!"

"Ahm."

Alfred laughed at them but quieted down when the bickering duo glared at him.

"You have three days to bring the Queen or... When you get back you bird will be on my plate at dinner-aru!" Yao shouted at him and Gilbert paled at the thought of his partner being served at dinner for Yao. Then he glared at the Chinese man narrowed eyes.

"Make that one day, pony tail dude! I'll be back tomorrow so that I don't leave my awesome Gilbird here with you longer than he needs!" The Joker yelled at him and crossed his arms. "Who knows what you might do to him… I'm gonna go right now." He grabbed the clock almost like it didn't weight a thing and Alfred stared at him amazed.

"Woah dude! How can you hold that like it weights nothing?! We had a hard time putting it on the bed!"

"It's because I have awesome powers!" Gilbert replied and Alfred's eyes widened in awe. "This weights a lot for other people, the Queen of Spades is the only one who can hold this like it weights nothing. The Clocks work with Ancient Magic and even I don't get that kind of magic, my friend Peter might know. He was here before I was." He continued thoughtfully. "Now, see you later, Alfred, bitch. Be safe, Gilbird." He waved at Alfred, glared at Yao and winked at his bird. With that he was gone in a puff leaving behind a small cloud of smoke.

"Bastard-aru!" He shouted at thin air, as Gilbert had already left. "If he does not return before dinner tomorrow, you're going to be my dinner, bird!" Yao glared at the bird in his hand.

"Aw, don't be like that, Yao. And his name is Gilbird." Alfred said laughing slightly and Yao looked at him frowning.

"It's just a bird." The Jack spoke and then yelped as Gilbird poked him with his beak and flew from his hand to Alfred's shoulder. "Two bastards-aru! I'm going back to paperwork!" He stormed out of the room and the American laughed.

"Well, I guess now we just wait." Alfred said and the bird peeped in response. Running a hand through his hair, he walked out of the room to return to his boring paperwork. He hoped this Queen liked to work because there was an endless amount to do.

* * *

"Bloody hell, where did I put the keys?! I'm going to be late for the bloody meeting!" The nation known as England or United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland yelled in annoyance as he couldn't find the keys to his hotel room, he had been searching for 10 minutes, his room was completely upside down, but he still couldn't find the damn keys, "Late, late, late, I'm going to be fucking late!" He threw another pillow behind his shoulder and finally found the keys underneath. He didn't remember putting them there. Oh well, now he had them.

He opened his hotel door ready to run to the meeting when he noticed a box on the floor.

"Who the bloody hell leaves boxes outside people doors?!" He was getting irritated, really, really irritated, "Huh? It's for me? What the hell?" England read the label that said that the box was for him, but it didn't have a sender. He didn't remember ordering something. If this was a joke from America there would be hell to pay! For the time being he closed the door and took the box with him, it was light. Weird. It was then that he noticed the watch on his wrist. He was going to be extremely late. England rapidly put the box under his arm and ran to the meeting room.

After getting inside, England said sorry, received a scolding from Germany and a few snickers from certain nations. He put the box against his chair and organized his papers whilst listening to the nation that was speaking at the moment, which happened to be France, so he didn't really paid attention.

After France's turn, Germany called England to talk, but the British Nation didn't stand up and instead glared at America.

"Okay. What did I do now?" America asked seeing how the Brit was glaring at him.

"I want to know why you put this box in front of my hotel room door this morning." England put the box on the table and everyone grew curious.

"I swear for all my hamburgers I don't even know that box." He raised his hands up in mocking surrender, "And that's a pretty lame prank. Putting a box outside a door and expect the person to open and then suddenly being smashed in the face with something. I wouldn't come up with something so lame. C'mon England, ya know I can be more creative." America winked at him smiling and England blushed frowning at him.

"Stupid git. Then, if it wasn't you, who put the box by my door? I didn't order anything." His eyes narrowed as he eyed France suspiciously.

"Don't look at me like that, _mon ami_. It wasn't me either." France spoke brushing his hair from his face. "Have you opened it yet?" He asked curious and England shook his head from side to side, "Open it."

England glared at him but opened the box nonetheless.

"A clock. Someone gave me a clock. _A huge clock_." England pulled the clock out of the box looking at it oddly. It was weightless, being that big someone would think it would weight a ton.

"Let me see!" America got up from his seat to quickly walk to England's side, now everyone was interested in knowing what was going on. America grabbed the clock and almost let if fall to the ground, "D-dude, this thing weights a lot!" England quickly snatched the clock from the other nation's hands, "How can you hold that like it's nothing?!" He stared at England who had the clock in his hands. Even with his super strength he had problems holding the clock.

"Well, maybe those hamburgers you eat so much are finally getting to you, because this weights nothing!" He gripped the clock close to him and glared at the American, "You almost let it fall!" America pouted and crossed his arms.

"Why would someone send you a clock that big?" France asked and looked at the clock in England's grasp.

"I don't bloody know! It didn't have an addresser." He replied, Canada approached England and looked at the clock.

"It's a really beautiful clock. But what's with the Spades?" He asked slightly confused, the clock's pointers were in Spades shape and there was a big Spades craved with many details on the background.

"Who are you?" England asked looking at the nation in front of him and Canada sighed heavily.

"I'm Canada." He said quietly hugging his bear and heard a 'Oh' from England and some other nations around.

"Don't worry, bro." America put a hand on Canada's shoulder in a comforting gesture and Canada for once thought his brother remembered him. "I remember you, Candia!" Of course not. Canada sighed again and America laughed.

Suddenly the clock began to shine and England dropped it on the ground in surprise.

"Well, look who in the end let the clock fall." The American nation stuck his tongue out at England and the other nation shot a look at him, which America ignored.

"Clocks aren't supposed to shine, _Дa_?" Russia asked the obvious and America scoffed at him which resulted in Russia glaring at him.

"Don't start fighting now, please-aru!" China yelled trying to stop a fight from beginning between the two nations.

A light shot up from the Clock and something materialized in front of them.

"Woah, finally I'm out of the clock~!" The 'materialized something' was a person. A really tiny person with wings.

"Bloody hell."

* * *

_Thank you to the people who followed and favourite this crazy fanfiction~!_

_I changed the summary... um, but I'm still not quite happy with it, but meh. I think it's better than the other one. XD Crappy title still is crappy. Sorry. _


	5. Chapter 4 - Kat

"Hm~?" The tiny person blinked and then stared at the people in the room, when her eyes stopped on England she grinned, "So, you're the new Queen?" She flew around England and the nation squirmed nervously under her stare.

"Dude, tell me I'm not the only one seeing that... _person_?" America asked to the nation next to him perplexed.

"No, you're not the only one." China replied as everyone stared shocked.

"It's a tiny pretty girl, ve~!" Italy chimed in happily, this caused the girl to stare at him then she looked down at herself.

"Oh! The portal appeared so quickly that I had no time to change clothes! If I had known before, I could be at least dressed more properly! Instead, I'm not..." She muttered angrily looking at the pajama she was wearing. She had been getting ready to go to sleep when the portal opened. "Wait a sec." She disappeared for a moment and reappeared again dressed in a sleeveless white shirt with yellow braces clipped to a brown frilly skirt, "We may go on now!" She brushed her blonde hair behind her ear. Her wavy hair reached her lower back. She fluttered her almost transparent wings and looked England over.

"Who the bloody hell are you? What the hell do you mean Queen?!" England questioned her once she stopped in front of his face.

"My name is Katrinna. You may call me Kat~!" She grinned again offering a thumps up, "Well, it's exactly what I said! You're the next Queen of Spades~! Aren't you happy? Also you get an awesome fairy like me!" She answered happily fluttering around the green eyed nation that was frozen.

"Wh-!" England was about to interrogate her again when a laugh interrupted him.

"Ahah! Y-You're gonna be Q-Queen?!" America laughed – and France snickered – at him ignoring the glare he received.

"What are you laughing there about? Being Queen is awesome! They are the ones that go to the front line in battles, they're badass! The King stays behind in the castle, giving out orders. Pfft." Katrinna scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yep. Being Queen is the most badass position, though, it's the most dangerous too." She nodded to herself, "They are the Heroines, or in this case, Heroes!" That definitely struck a nerve in America.

"What?! England isn't a Hero!"

"Well, he may be when we get back." Kat stuck her tongue out at him.

"Stop!" England yelled frowning, "What the fuck!? I'm not a Queen! I'm not going anywhere either!" He crossed his arms.

"Sorry to tell you but you have no choice. Unless you die of course, then a new Queen can be chosen." Kat said seriously and crossed her arms too.

"I don't even know what the bloody hell you're talking about! How can I even be Queen? I'm a man!" Kat and England glared at each other.

Japan coughed and spoke quietly, "Um... Kat, maybe you should explain a little better...?"

"Hmpf. Fine." She fluttered and placed herself on England's head. "Where should I start? I can't say much because it's the rules and I can't break them. Thus, um... I came from a... what would you call it? Maybe another world or dimension?" She nodded. "Let's go with that. I came from another world called Cards or Land of Cards, whichever you prefer to call it. We have 4 kingdoms: Clubs, Diamonds, Hearts and Spades; every kingdom has 2 rulers and 1 adviser: The King, the Queen and the adviser is the Jack. Also, every kingdom has a colour that defines them and it's how they normally distinguish each other: Clubs is Green, Diamonds is Yellow, Hearts is Red and Spades is Blue." She stared at the nations which looked at her curiously to hear more.

"Could you please get off of my head, _Kat_?" England requested in the nicest voice he could master, "It is uncomfortable hearing you talk and not being able to see you." That said he felt the light weight on his head disappear and Kat pouted at him.

She snapped her fingers and the Clock that had been on the ground was now floating in the air. Kat then seated on it, legs crossed.

"All this stuff is awesome, but it's also freaking me out..." America muttered slightly insecure looking at the floating Clock and the tiny fairy.

"Well, I can't give information on the Royals as I have been inside the Clock for a long time and it's really weird, because I should be able to get out freely whilst the Queen of Spades is around. Though I don't even remember the last time I got out..." She mumbled the last part frowning, now that she thought about it, it was all in blank. She would have to investigate later, "Anyhow, the Spades Royals are chosen by magic. Ancient Magic; which I won't explain, because I can't. It's one of the many rules; stupid rules. Well, that is the reason why you don't have an option. The Queen's Clock chose you; from a different fucking dimension. What the fuck." She glared down at the clock and cursed the stupid magic, "Anyway, mind giving me your measures? Not like you have a choice and if you don't give them willingly I'll strip you right here." Kat threatened and England glared at her.

"Why the hell do you want my measures?!"

"Why do you think? To make your clothes!"

"I'm not going to be a bloody Queen!"

"I already said you don't have a choice!"

The duo continued their argument and the rest of the nations in the room stared mildly amused and mildly confused.

"My Ace, you're really stubborn!"

The Brit scoffed at her, "Glad you noticed. Now, could you please go back to your world and leave me the bloody hell alone?!" Kat glared at him and didn't answer. After a moment, she smirked and England started to get a really bad feeling about it, "Wipe that smirk of your face, lass." He narrowed his eyes and took a step back from the fairy.

"I'm going to repeat this one last time. _You don't have a fucking choice._ It doesn't matter if you're a man, although I think you're the first male Queen in the history of Spades. Isn't it great?" She sneered and flew closer to the nation who looked at her suspiciously, "It's not like you have get pregnant, because the Royals are chosen by magic. But if you wish, in that world... some strange things could... happen..." The smirk on her face widened as she watched the man's face start to get white, she was practically body to... well, nose with England. "Magic in that world is a very mysterious thing, not many people believe in it anymore, but sometimes there are miracles... like a man getting pregnant..." The fairy backed away and looked the nation up and down, the Brit's face was pale like he had seen a ghost. "Well, you certainly do have a rather slender body and you're cute with those bright and big green eyes." The nation flushed glaring at the fairy and stepped back again hitting his back on the table.

"I'm not cute!" He shouted at her and Kat rolled his eyes, the nations still watching the scene were now laughing a little.

Germany was rubbing his temples. He just wanted a normal meeting for once, _just once._ Was it too much to ask?

Japan was the only one with poker face studying the situation whilst Italy was totally entertained with what was happening.

"Oh, you are." Kat giggled, "Now, I believe you were about to tell me your measures?" She spoke smiling sweetly.

"No. I was not."

"You're making this difficult for you. I'll strip you. I don't even care if I break the rule that states that only the King and a few chosen maids can see the Queen – you – without clothes." She threatened again and England tensed up scowling at her.

He narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't dare."

"I would." They glared at each other for a few seconds before Kat broke the eye contact and snickered. "You asked for it." She said returning to sit on the Clock; the fairy turned to him sighing and then snapped her fingers.

There was a breeze. England widened his eyes looking down at himself. Yep. He was practically naked with the exception of his briefs. He yelped and ran to hide behind a chair. Face flushed she glared daggers at the fairy that was laughing at him. Damn her.

The nations watched the scene unfold awkwardly. Most of the nations turned their head to the side so that the Brit wouldn't fell so uncomfortable, the only ones still watching intently were France and America, the latter blushed but continued to observe while the former smirked.

"_Angleterre_, why are you hiding? What is good is for the people to see~!" France teased smirking at the nation only to have a bullet pass right next to his head. The French whimpered jumping to the side now becoming scared of the Brit.

"The next time you make a stupid or pervert comment, a bullet will enter you thick skull!" The nation yelled at him from behind the chair. He was only visible from the nose up, his body hidden. England then pointed his gun at the fairy, "Give me my bloody clothes back, you git!"

"Hush. I'm going to take your measures." The fay replied not at all bothered by the nation's threat. She walked to him and looked closely, though, with him being all shrunken in the chair she couldn't see well. Kat sighed, "Get out of the chair so that I can measure you! C'mon it's only a few seconds!" She groaned crossing her arms.

"What?! No! Give me my clothes back!"

"No. They're in my room now. Come on, Queenie, I just need to look at you. I already have the outfit in mind, I just need the measures." She tried to coax him out of the chair even if only for a few seconds.

"No."

"Do you want to do this the hard way again?"

Another staring contest, Kat broke it off again; her patience was really being tested today. She muttered a few words in an unknown language and England stood from the chair automatically like a robot.

"What the hell!?" His body was moving on his own; he glared at the smirking fairy and flushed at being so exposed in front of the others.

"Belt up, Queenie." The fay snickered and observed Arthur with a thoughtful expression, after a few moments the nation could move again and he hid again behind the chair glaring at the other nations, daring them to say anything. "Hm... Oh, Queenie, you're such a cutie."

"I am no such thing!"

"Hush. I have to make your clothes. It won't take long." She disappeared leaving England glaring at thin air.

"Bloody fairy." He returned his gaze to the other nations, gun in hand.

America put his hands up in surrender, "Dude, c-calm down." He said trying to contain his teasing.

"This is getting problematic-aru..." China sighed.

"I think it's amusing." Russia smiled and adjusted his scarf.

"Can someone give me something to cover myself?!" England cried from behind the chair. "Anyone except the_ frog._" He glared at France and said nation pouted.

America laughed removing his trademark bomber jacket and throwing it to the naked nation. England was surprised that America would give him his precious jacket and the surprise on his face was certainly evident, either way he put it on. The jacket was big on him, it reached his mid-thighs and the sleeves passed his hands. He wasn't very decent, but at least he was more or less covered. He zipped it and stood up with his arms crossed, a blush and a frown on his face. He grabbed his gun and looked at the others daring them to laugh or tease him.

Thankfully, not a word was spoken.

"Where is that bloody fairy?!" England walked to the Clock that was still in the air and hit it, nothing happened and Kat still hadn't returned from wherever she had gone.

"Calm down, Iggy."

"Don't call me 'Iggy', you git! Why can't we have a normal meeting?! Why does something weird always happen?!" England sighed in frustration hitting the Clock again, and again nothing happened. Germany silently agreed with him.

"I like it like this! If nothing happens it's not fun!" Italy spoke amused.

Japan that was beside him discretely took out his phone and silently took a photo of England whilst the nation was glaring at the clock. However, America saw this and walked to him; the American then leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Dude, can you send me that?" He requested hopeful, Japan turned to face him and with a sly glint in his eyes he rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, subtly sign of 'Money', "Man, why do I have to pay?"

"Hm... Let's say it's _repayment_ for that one time you made me pay for the Christmas party." Japan replied with a light smirking and America widened his eyes.

"Dude, you're still not over that?"

"No."

America sighed, "Okay, okay. How much?"

"6.000¥." Japan smiled sweetly and the American raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How much is that in dollars, dude?"

"51$."

"What?! That much just for a photo?! C'mon Japan, I thought we were friends!" He whined crossing his arms.

"We are. Now, do you want the photo or not?" Japan said trying to not feel affected by the other nation's whining.

America sighed. He really wanted a photo of England dressed in his jacket. He blushed and pulled out his wallet. His boss would kill him if he discovered he paid 51$ just because of a photo. He handed the money to Japan and seconds later his phone beeped.

"_Amerika-san_, I paid more than 6.000¥ in that party. Don't sulk, please." America pouted, he shouldn't spend money like this, but England dressed practically in just his jacket was a gold opportunity and he didn't know if that would happen another time.

"Anyway, why did you take a photo of England?" He asked, glancing briefly at England who was still cursing the damn clock and trying to make the fairy appear again.

"Um... Reasons..." Japan muttered looking to the side and America frowned at him.

"You d—"

"Stop hitting the Clock, Queenie!" Kat appeared again.

"No! Give me my bloody clothes back!"

The fay rolled her eyes, "Take of the jacket so I can put on the clothes and see if they're good."

"No. Why do you even insist on that? I'm not going to be a bloody Queen, okay?!" England glared at her and Kat glared back.

"Why was England even chosen to be Queen? What King could put up with that attitude?" France inquired.

"I don't know, okay? The King has already been chosen but I still haven't met him. Also, the Clocks mainly chose people who will love each other, destiny magic or whatever." The fairy replied shrugging.

"Bollocks. I can't just move to another bloody dimension! What would happen to my people?!" England shouted, not having paid enough attention to question about the last part of what the fay had said and the fairy hesitated to answer.

"Sorry, England. I can't tell you what will happen. But I'll tell you this: You will be back. I don't know when, but you will. Please, just go with me, you're the one who will... Um... do stuff..." She replied awkwardly, she almost said too much. The nation eyed her suspiciously.

"But, if I will be back, what will happen to the King?"

"Damn it, Queenie! I can't tell you! Now take the damn jacket off before I make you!" Kat yelled irritated and England gulped, he didn't really want the fay to use more magic on him. Well, if he didn't really another choice...

The British Nation glanced at the others whom were looking at them amused and growled, "Would give me privacy be such a bad thing?!"

"Well, yes." France replied brushing his hair and winked at him.

"It's not like it's something we haven't seen before-aru." China said calmly and Russia nodded next to him.

"I like my privacy, thank you very much. Turn around or I'll make good use of this gun." He threatened glaring at them and most nations turned around, except France, America and Russia. He sighed in exasperation; of course there would be idiots who would ignore his threat.

He took of the jacket and tossed it back to America. England stood there, in his pants, missing the warmth the jacket provided him, he shivered and waited.

Kat smiled at him and muttered a few words, with a puff England was then dressed in a white shirt with a bow tie and a blue waistcoat, brown trousers with knee-high boots and a long dark blue – almost purple – coat.

"Well, well, aren't you fabulous." Kat snickered but mentally patted herself on the back for a job well done, "And to finish..." She flew and put a small hat that was the same colour of the coat on England's head, "Brilliant~!"

"Lovely." Was all England said whilst arranging the tiny hat.

America laughed. "Dude, that hat is weirdly funny."

"Shut up, git."

"Make me." He stuck out his tongue playfully and the other nation glared at him.

"Okay, stop bickering like an old married couple, will you?" Kat turned to the Clock and the other two nations frowned at her.

"We're not married!" Both of them yelled but Kat just shrugged.

"Well, isn't that good? Cuz Queenie is gonna have to marry the King, ya know." Kat sat on the Clock again and crossed her arms, now came the hard part.

"What?! I'm going to have to marry a stranger?! This is an Outrage!"

"Belt up, Queenie. You don't really have to." 'It's better if I explain later...' Just as Kat said that England – and America, though much silently – sighed in relief.

"So, I'm going... to do whatever stuff you need me to do and then I can come back, right?" He asked just to be certain.

"Yes, yes. Though, it may take a while. Also, you may bring that gun it could be useful..." England eyed her suspiciously; nonetheless he kept the weapon in his hand. "Now, are you ready? Because, that damn Joker didn't give me much time. If we get there and his bird is dead, he will have our heads." Kat said while staring at her nails, pondering whether she should do manicure.

"What? What the bloody hell is a Joker?!"

"Less talk, more action. Say goodbye while I prepare the spell."

"What makes you think I want to say good bye to any of these bloody twats?!"

"Queenie, that level of sass is gonna have to go down, ya know. Be good." Kat told him sternly and England narrowed his eyes glaring at her.

"I'm not a pet, you idiot."

Kat rolled her eyes, "Whatever. We're going." The fairy stood above the clock and started chanting. England tried, in vain, to comprehend what she was saying, but to him it was a foreign language. The clock started to shine, the light getting stronger and stronger, then the pointers, numbers and the spade craved on the clock started to disappear and a hole opened.

"England, why do you always attract weird shit?" America asked watching with attention what was happening and the questioned nation gasped staring disbelieving at him, "It's true! Remember the last time? You fucking changed places with your devil counterpart! Also, you still haven't told me what happened!"

"And I never will. Besides, it's not your damn business." England crossed his arms pouting and America groaned.

"You'll have time to continue your bickering when he comes back. Now, up-up, jump into the Clock." Kat said straining to keep the portal open.

"Bye, gits. Behave." England then jumped into the Clock.

"Bye, guys, it was nice to meet you! See you later!" Kat said and jumped inside the Clock too. The clock then shone brightly, so brightly that the nations had to shield their eyes and when they opened them, the Clock had disappeared.

"So... Is the meeting continuing?" Russia asked, breaking the awkward silence.

* * *

_Sorryyyyyyyyy! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I got sick. ;-; It was awful, but I'm good now (kind of)! ((Long chapter to compensate)) _

_Kat is my OC~! XD _

_You guys always say how America is a sweet and naïve guy, but remember when that cunning lil shit tricked Japan into paying the Christmas party?! WELL, NOW YOU DO!_

_Also, that part where America says that England attracts weird shit and about how he switched places with his Devil counterpart, that is a reference to one of my fanfictions: "Devil In The Meeting". XD_

_One more thing! Thank you, guest named 'TheWeirdGirl' for the review! Glad you liked the story. xD _


	6. Chapter 5 - Meeting(s)

"They should be getting here any minute! Give me back my Gilbird!"

"Until they actually get _here_, I'm not giving this stupid bird to you." Yao secured Gilbird in his hand not letting it go and Gilbert frowned at him with narrowed eyes.

"You're abusing my awesome patience, pony-tail dude. Don't forget I've got magic."

"I'm not letting this bird go until the Queen arrives."

"Guys, please, calm down…" Alfred said softly trying to make his adviser and the Joker stop from going at each other's throats. It was bad enough that the Chessmen had been acting suspiciously as some scouts had informed him early today.

Alfred sighed and slumped in his throne, he still hadn't been crowned but with the way things were going, it would be something really fast like just putting the crown and getting on with it. He had a bad feeling with the Chessmen; he didn't want to go to war but if in the end it was needed, well… he would rather not think of that.

"For the last fucking time, give me back Gilbird!" Gilbert yelled at the Jack and the bird chirped trying to squirm his way out of Yao's hand in vain.

"No!"

"Will you guys stop that already?! Yao give Gilbird back to Gilbert." Alfred ordered slightly irritated and when Yao was about to retort back he continued, "Give him back. Trust him, will you? He's the one helping us."

Yao sighed in defeat and freed the bird which flew right to Gilbert.

"Thanks, Alfred. You're getting on my list of Awesome Friends, be proud." Gilbert nodded petting his companion.

Yao crossed his arms and glared at Gilbert. "Then, when will the Queen arrive-aru?"

The Joker rolled his eyes. "Have a bit of patience, will you?" And just after he said that there was a puff of smoke in the middle of the room and Gilbert smirked. Now floating in the room was the Queen's Clock.

Alfred gasped wide eyed and sat properly in the throne watching the Clock with curiosity. The background of the Clock started to disappear and a hole opened. Alfred could literally sense that something was going to come out, if it was a good or bad thing was to know after whatever it was, came out. There was a cloud of smoke again and something practically jumped out of the Clock right towards Alfred. The American closed his eyes and prepared for the impact, yep, something bumped into him and was now seated on his lap. Let's see, the _thing_ had legs and he could feel hands, so it was a person – or it was some kind of monster with human features. He hoped it wasn't a monster – the smoke still hadn't dissipated so Alfred couldn't see what was on his lap.

Yao gasped as the soon-to-be-King was engulfed in smoke and there was a sound of pain, which he hoped it wasn't from the American. "Alfred, are you okay-aru?!" He called out to the other but Alfred didn't respond.

The smoke finally disappeared…

"Bloody—! Kat what the hell did you do?! Where the hell am I?!"

A voice which no one knew shouted, Yao was about to call out the guards when Gilbert started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?!"

"Dude, your Queen is here. Awesome Gilbert and Gilbird are out!" And he simply disappeared.

Yao glared at thin air where the Joker was supposed to be, but then directed his gaze towards the throne, where, well, Alfred was supposed to be, but he couldn't see him as there was someone in front of him.

"So, you're my Queen?" Alfred asked looking at the man in front of him who was frozen looking at him like he had two heads.

"No. No, no, no, no." The man jumped off of Alfred's lap and ran to the other side of the room and hid behind the Clock, which was still floating.

Alfred eyed him with an eyebrow raised. "Dude, you okay?" He got up from the throne and started to walk towards the other.

"Queenie, what's up?" Kat appeared magically besides the man that neither Alfred nor Yao knew.

Alfred immediately stopped and stared a few seconds before sprinting towards Yao and hid behind him. "Oh my Ace! It's a tiny person with wings! Yao, what's that?!"

"Um… It's a… fairy…?" The Jack was extremely confused.

"You guys can see me?!" The fay flew to them happily, "Oh my! Finally someone other than the Queen can see me!" She paused then thoughtful, "That means… um… something… Let me think for a second, I know what it is…" She flew in circles, the people in the room following her with their eyes. She finally stopped and clapped her hands. "I know! It's because you—" She pointed to the man, "— have lots and lots of magic! Now that I think about it, I can feel your aura, and it's freaking strong! Bwuahahahah, you're the best Queen ever!"

"Oh, so, he really is the Queen?" Alfred asked smiling.

"No, no, no, no… I refuse— _this_! Take me back!" The blond haired man ordered more than requested, Kat frowned at him and Alfred stared grimacing.

"What? No. You need to do _things_ here. I can't let you go back. Why are you even saying that now?"

"Please do explain why the bloody King looks exactly like America! And, the adviser or Jack or whatever, is exactly like China!"

"Calm down, England." She told him sternly, eyebrows furrowed. "Well, it is a parallel dimension, another world; the culture, history and way of life may be different, but the people are the same. Well, not _entirely_ the same, but something alike copies? You feel me?"

"No, _no _I don't feel you, nor I want to." Kat rolled her eyes and pouted. "If that's true, then why isn't there a copy of me? That copy of me should be the Queen, no?" He asked confused and the fairy shrugged.

"Either way, Queenie, this is the King of Spades…" She paused looking at the American expectantly; Alfred stared back for a moment until it clicked in his mind.

"Oh! I'm Alfred F. Jones, pleasure to meet ya!" He said grinning.

The green eyed man rolled his eyes. "Right… I'm… England. What does the 'F' stand for?"

"Hmm… I don't really know, so whenever someone asks, depending on the person my answer will be different." Alfred eyed the one called England up and down and smirked. "But to you the answer is in the bedroom, come with me and you'll find out." He winked, England gasped wide eyed with a bright blush, Yao stared at Alfred as if he was seeing an alien and Kat whistled.

"Nice!" Kat gave him a thumb up and Alfred laughed.

"You are even worse in this world!" England shouted indignantly at him, "What happened to that cute and innocent boy that I raised?! This one is flirting with me!" He dropped to his knees, being a little too dramatic, "I know who it was, it was that bloody frog! I'll kill him when I get back!"

"England, calm down. You're being a drama-_queen._" Kat snorted, Alfred and Yao gazed at him confused.

"Wait, isn't England a Spades territory? Why would someone put a land's name on a person?" Yao questioned with an eyebrow raised, "My name is Yao Wang, by the way…"

That made England stop his rant and look up at Yao. "You have a country named England? Then what's with the name Spades, Clubs and etcetera?"

"We're divided in 4 Kingdom's – or continents, but we usually call them Kingdom's –, every continent has 10 territories." Yao started to explain and England nodded for him to continue, "The 4 lands are Spades, Clubs, Hearts and Diamonds," The Jack cleared his throat and sent a hard look in Alfred's direction, the American tilted his head to the side, "Alfred, this a good opportunity to see if you finally know how it's all distributed. Say them."

Alfred gulped nervously. "O-Okay…" He replied hesitantly; then, with a determined look on his eyes he started, "Spades territories are: America, England, China, Sweden, Finland, Norway, Iceland, Australia and Portugal!" He answered proudly, Yao resisted the urge to roll his eyes while England did just that, Kat was the only one supporting Alfred.

"Continue-aru…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to it." He cleared his throat and organized his thoughts so that he wouldn't forget; he didn't want a reprimand from Yao, "Clubs territories are: Russia, Hungary, Australia, Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Belarus, Ukraine and Korea!" He grinned and this time Yao rolled his eyes _and_ face-palmed.

"Alfred, how many times do I have to tell you to not confuse '_Austria'_ with '_Australia'_?" The Jack scolded and Alfred grimaced at his mistake. Oh well.

"Looks like you are awful at geography in both worlds." England snorted and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, Alfred, you can do it!" Kat cheered him and Alfred smiled at her.

"Sorry, Yao. Shut up, England. Thanks, Kat! Now, can I continue?" Yao nodded, "Then… Hearts territories are: Germany, Italy, Japan, Spain, Taiwan, Belgium, Netherlands, Turkey and Hong Kong!" This time he was sure he had been correct.

England frowned, "Wasn't those just 9 countries?"

"Italy is two countries, there is North Italy and South Italy, but we generally just say Italy." Yao informed him.

"Now for the last one, Diamond's territories are: France, Lichentein, Switzerland, Canada, Romania, Greece, Seychelles, New Zealand, Cuba and Wy!"

"It's _'Liechtenstein', _you dolt." The green eyed man corrected him and Alfred waved a hand at him, saying '_Same thing_'.

"Well, I guess it's better than when I first asked you." Yao sighed and Alfred beamed.

"It's really different from my world…" England started thoughtfully, "Well, not really; the names of the lands are the same, these kingdoms don't exist, though. In my world, Spades, Clubs, Hearts and Diamonds are from a game of cards." He continued crossing his arms, "We also have personifications of all the countries. I'm England's personification." He pointed to himself.

Yao and Alfred stared not quite believing, but not having other choice, because they just saw the man named England jumping out from the Queen's Clock. Kat, however, was just watching and listening happily.

"In my world, you would be America and you China." England pointed to Alfred and then to Yao.

"Woah, cool!"

"Interesting-aru…"

"This is amazing; I love to discover new things!" Kat grinned happily and flew around England.

"You're the only one who's more acceptable of this…" England uttered and Kat stared at him.

"Well, I'm a fairy, I've lived a few years and I'm kind of accustomed with weird things, also, I love abnormal things, new stuff is always so cool!" She replied with shiny eyes.

"Oh." Was all England said, "Now what?" He turned his eyes to Alfred and Yao.

"What, what?" Alfred tilted his head confused.

England sighed, "What happens now?"

"Oh! Well, now we get crowned and married and then I dunno. We get down to business in the bedroom at night!" He winked and England fumed in embarrassment. This guy… This version of America was a total flirt without any shame.

Yao gawked at Alfred; he had never seen this… _side_ of him. He could feel his own cheeks redden a bit.

"I'm certainly not going to get bloody married to you!"

"Whaaaaaat?! Why not?!" The American pouted and crossed his arms.

"'Cuz England is already married in his own world~!" Kat intervened doing something in what looked like a tiny phone.

"What?!" Both England and Alfred shouted at the same time looking at the fairy in shock.

"Dude, you're in a, oh, so called '_Special Relationship' _with another nation, right?..." Kat replied not taking her eyes of the phone, the nation stared at her blankly before his face flushed and he muttered something under his breath.

"How do you even know that?!" He asked, although he wasn't really in a relationship with America, but for the sake of not having to marry the America version of this world, he decided to go along with it. He would have liked to be in a relationship with America, though; it was a bit improbable that it would ever happen. This guy, Alfred, was a fucking tease whilst America was just a huge dork that rarely read the atmosphere around people. If they were copies, was America hiding this side of him or something?

"Lad, I got this thing called 'phone' from your world, added a bit of magic to it and its awesome the things you can do in this thing named 'internet'. It was how I found out too." She replied and England pondered why she sometimes used British words and other times American, she had a weird accent in her English which England couldn't identify yet.

"Oh."

"Wait, wait, what do you mean he's already married?! The Clocks don't choose people who're married!" Alfred inquired curious and slightly angry.

Well, shit, "Um… It's because it's a _really_ Special Relationship! The Clock chose England! Don't argue with Ancient Magic, it's useless and the Magic is always right." Kat told him and Alfred frowned and then sulked, but didn't say anything. Kat and England sighed internally in relief.

Suddenly, a guard barged into the throne room, the Royal's eyes set on him and he bowed quickly whilst panting to recover his breath, it seemed he had ran here.

"Y-your Majesties… T-The Chessman b-began an attack on villages close to Hearts." The Royal's gasped and all of sudden Alfred's postured changed; back straight and an unexpected serious look on his face.

Alfred rearranged his glasses and nodded to the guard that bowed and got out of the room, "Yao, write a letter to all Kingdoms', a meeting is to be scheduled as quickly as possible, here in Spades." He ordered, voice severe, any trace of the childish personality all gone, Yao thought he was seeing another person instead of Alfred and gulped, but nodded and hurried out of the room either way.

England gazed at the American, looks like they were going to a war. He sighed inwardly, was this the reason he was brought here? How nostalgic, he was seeing that same personality again, the one America rarely uses, only when shit is about to go down or something really serious happens does he take a stance like that. It's frightening and all the while somewhat of a turn on for the British nation, of course he wouldn't say that out loud _ever._

"England, we're gonna be crowned and we'll _pretend_ to be married only for appearance sake, okay?" He asked looking at him directly in the eyes; yes, he asked, but England doubted that there was even an option. He nodded. There was no arguing when _America _was like this, so there wasn't arguing with Alfred either. It wasn't like he was opposed to the idea of pretending to be married with Alfred, though, he would prefer if it was America. "Good. There isn't gonna happen any ceremony, there's no time for that, we put the crowns, say the votes, put some rings and that's it." He smiled then, hands behind his back.

"Okay."

"Great, let's go!" He walked out of the room and England paused only a second before following him.

"You guys have some great music; I'm principally interest in the Heavy Metal… I got to investigate your world better~!" Kat snickered flying after England.

**I'm really sorry for not posting faster ;-; Blame school (me too, though…), geometry and philosophy are my major weakness, my geometry teacher is scary as hell. q_q**

**I also took a bit longer, cuz I was thinking about the plot to this story and things I want to add and all that~ If u guys aren't interested in history, get the hell out, cuz I'm including history facts in this. I'm no major in history tho, I only have History of Arts Culture and it's a bit boring…**

**Anyway, more characters will appear next chapter… Hmm, also, the next chapter might be up more quickly cuz Easter holiday's starting this Friday. **

**Oh, oh! I bought a tablet too~ So, here are the links to the (messy) ****_sketches_**** of the fairies of each Kingdom: **

ota-kat-cool (.tumblr)(.com)post/113822168365/

**I had Kat lined and coloured but then SAI crashed and I didn't save AND I GOT REALLY ANGRY, SO U GOT ONLY SKETCHES BECAUSE YES. I was too tired and frustrated to start the line again and all that (I'm not even that good of an artist), maybe one day I'll line and colour them properly….**

**To the guest 'TheWeirdGirl', I'm really sorry. ;-; But here u go, I'll try to be faster next! .**

**I think this is all I've wanted to say…**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes and all that #Kat's out~**


	7. Chapter 6 - Where's the mark?

Everything passed by quickly, England was undressed and dressed like a doll by maids, and despite his protests the maids just ignored him.

Firstly, they were crowned, it wasn't a big ceremony or anything, just something simple followed by their simple and_ fake_ wedding, in which they had to kiss, and while Alfred happily kissed him, England was uncomfortable and slightly giddy, thankfully it was only a small kiss which ended rather quickly.

The nation did as he was told during the ceremonies, although he was confused by it all, some of these things looked like something from the medieval era, which year were they anyway? He didn't know, nor did anyone answer him. Most of the time he had a frown on his face, because he was getting quite irritated with, well, _everything_.

Finally in his – _their_ – bedroom, he looked up at Alfred from where he was sat on the bed. They had already discussed that they had to share the bedroom, that included the bed, also, they wouldn't – of course – _consummate_ their marriage, since the wedding was fake and England was by no means going to_ cheat _on his "_husband_" from the other world; Alfred had agreed.

"So, before anything, I would really like to know in which year we are, because this history of yours is quite confusing."

Alfred sighed and, after taking his heavy royal cape – that he had to use for the wedding and coronation –, and dropping it on a couch in the room, he sat down next to England.

"The year is 2015. Why is it confusing?"

"What?! 2015?!"

"Why are you so surprised, dude?"

"Because in my world these kind of ceremonies and weapons – because I've seen what weapons you use for wars and whatnot – aren't used anymore. You are all _way_ behind in _everything_." England explained. Because, _really,_ words, bows, firearms and some other weapons that were so old in his world, he was _very_ surprised when he saw them.

"Old? The ones we have now are the latest ones out. We have some sketches for other weapons, but something is missing and we don't know how to complete them. Is there more stuff in my world that your world has more… um… updated?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, the horses and carriages, the houses and castles/palaces, the streets… _God, it's so many things_." England sighed and Alfred was now more interested than ever, "I would like to have a look at those sketches."

Alfred nodded, "Hey, don't you have anything from your world here?"

England thought for a second and then remembered the gun he brought with him, "Yes! Kat has it though, because I didn't really have a place to put my gun with these stupid and outdated clothes." He looked down at his own clothes; they were the ones that Kat had made him, because even though he had others now, these were the most comfortable and easiest to move in.

"Where is Kat by the way?" Alfred asked slightly surprised as the fairy usually wanders around England a lot.

"Frankly, I do not know." He frowned thoughtful, "She disappeared last night, that bloody idiot, sometimes I want to hit her for being so insufferable."

"I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now." Someone whispered right on England's ear and he jumped off the bed screaming, making Alfred jump and scream too.

England glared at Kat with a hand over his jumpy heart, "For God's sake, were you trying to bloody kill me or something?!" He screamed at her and Kat rolled her eyes.

"Nah, but I was definitely trying to scare you."

"Congratulations, did you won something for it?" England asked, the sarcasm in his voice made Kat grin.

"Yeah, hearing you scream like a girl, Alfred's scream was the perfect bonus!" Alfred pouted and England groaned. "So, a little bird told me you want your gun?" She flew around the nation's head happily.

"Yes."

"Well, it's quite impressive, I must say, I never saw anything like that before so I had to try it, and guess what? I have a perfect aim~!" She grinned at him, a tiny gun in her right hand that appeared out of nowhere, most likely by her magic.

"What have you done with my gun?! What if you messed it up?! That pistol was a present from Belgium!"

"Calm down, lad~ I just made a copy with my magic, yours is still safe and sound!"

"How did you even knew how to shot with it?" He inquired dubiously with crossed arms.

"I watched some videos, on this one site called _YouTube_, and searched some tutorials on _Google_; it's really useful you know." She replied happily whilst Alfred stared very confused.

"You're unbelievable, Kat."

"I know right, thank you~" She even took it as a compliment.

"Okay, give it back to me." England ordered extending his hand out and Kat snapped her fingers. A puff of smoke and the gun was then on his hand.

Alfred's eyes brightened at the sight of the foreign object, "That's your pistol?"

"Yes. It's a L9A1, semi-automatic pistol; it has calibre of 9mm…" He explained to Alfred. He felt really weird saying something like this to someone who looks like America, because America sure had his way with artilleries.

Alfred's eyes widened and his interest and curiosity rose up, "Woah, really?! That looks so awesome, dude! You _must_ teach me how it works tomorrow morning before the other Royals arrive!" He shouted and England cringed at being, once again, called '_dude_', but he nodded either way.

The American then proceeded to take off the rest of his clothes and England squealed covering his eyes with his hands.

"Don't you have any shame?!" England shouted still covering his eyes and he heard Kat whistle. Damn her.

"What? We're both guys, you're my Queen and I don't particularly mind Kat, why should I be embarrassed?" The American clearly didn't see any problem. "You can take your hands of your eyes now…"

"Well, it's just something called common sense and that I'm not comfortable watching other people undress in front of me like that," The _'I'm a Gentleman'_ part was left out and England had to admit that he was lying a bit whilst saying that, though he would never admit out loud that, yes, he would like to watch _America_ undress and this was an opportunity in – probably – a lifetime, "but I suppose you don't know what either of those things mean."

Alfred pouted, searching his upper part of his pajama in the huge closet, "Whatever."

"You said I could look now! You're still half naked, you bloody git!"

"Stop complaining, England. What is good is for people to see." Kat muttered, sat on his shoulder and the nation glared at her. The Queen turned his eyes to the King who was still searching and practically disorganizing everything.

Now that he had a chance, England stared at the others strong back, muscles moving under the tanned skin; he felt his blood rush to his face and inwardly cursed himself, it was then that he noticed the tattoo of the Spade on his right shoulder blade.

"That's pretty…" He thought out load and flushed because he heard Alfred stop moving and then turn to look at him over his shoulder.

"What's pretty?" He asked confused, noticing then the red on the Queen's cheeks and the way he was still staring at his back, he remembered, "Oh! It's a tattoo that the Royals have! You should have one too, dude."

"What? No. I don't have such thing." England crossed his arms and looked away from Alfred as the man finally found the final piece of his pajama and put it on.

"You have to. It must have appeared on you magically and you didn't even notice." Alfred walked in the nation's direction and England gulped taking a step back with every stride the American took forward.

"Now, this is getting interesting…" Kat said softly as she sat on the bed and looked to the nation that was now trapped between a wall and Alfred.

The King narrowed his eyes, staring so intensely at England that he thought he would melt, "Undress."

"_Excuse me?_" The Queen stared at him; maybe he had misheard what the other said.

"You heard me. But I'll repeat just for you, _sweetie_… _Undress_." He ordered, looking at him with a smile and eyes so innocent that it didn't look like he had just commanded someone to strip.

"_Are you mad?_ I'm not bloody stripping in front of _you_!" England yelled glaring at him.

Alfred crossed his arms and returned the glare, "Why not?"

"B— Because! Simply because,_ no_!" No, he wasn't prepared to bloody undress in front of someone, and someone who looked like _America_ on top of everything.

"I'm ordering you to. I have to check that you have the Spade's mark as proof that you're the Queen."

"I have a bloody fairy, I jumped out of a fucking Clock – and not any clock, but _the_ Queen's Clock –, what more do you want as proof that I'm the bloody Queen?!" He stepped forward and saw how the King's determination in trying to get him to undress faltered and he stepped back, and Kat was still watching completely amused by the situation.

"W-Well, even so, I want to see!" Now his tone was inclining to that of a child whining to his mum because he wanted a toy. Oh no, he was pouting, England face palmed.

"You're a bloody git." He stated bluntly.

"Whatever! If you don't take off your clothes, I'll take them myself!"

"Don't you bloody dare— Get off of me, you wanker!" Alfred pinned him to the wall, for a human the American was really strong. England tried to squirm his way out of the American's hold in vain; it was almost like he had the same super strength as _America_. England glared at him with a stiff upper lip.

"Hmm… Alfred, if you ask nicely I can get him naked for you~" Kat sing-sang, Alfred turned to look at her with hopeful shiny blue eyes and England gazed at her with pure venom and slight fear in his green ones.

"Really?!"

"Really."

"Kat, I swear—"

"Oh, please, please, please, _please_ get England naked?" Alfred interrupted him, unconsciously tightening the hold he had on the Queen's wrists that were pinned to the wall on either side of his head. He had to hold back a whimper. He was going to have bruises later; thank God nation's healed quickly. Though, he wondered if his healing worked the same way here in a completely different universe. He hoped so.

"Well…" She paused, considering what to do, "I guess I can indulge…" She giggled as England's face paled and then turned full red till the tip of his hears and down his neck.

"Awesome! I love you, Kat!" Alfred grinned whilst England was wishing he could be back in his home enjoying a cup of tea. Alas, here he was.

"I know you do, everyone does." She replied blushing shyly even if she tried to sound like that didn't affect her at all.

England rolled his eyes and started to wonder if a spell could affect Kat, but she was a fairy, so he doubted it would work. How he wished he could faint; maybe he should put a spell on the American. That was it! Yes, he could see the light at end of the tunnel; he just had to cast a spell on the crazy American King!

Just as he was about to start the spell, Kat's voice interrupts him, "England, you can't cast spells on Alfred." She told him, calmly flying her way and sitting on Alfred's shoulder, the American still pinning him, he was getting seriously irritated.

"Why not and why did you even knew I was about to cast a spell on this bloody brat?!" He shouted and tried to kick the American, only for his target to press his body against him and effectively stop him from moving. He sighed frustrated.

"I can _sometimes_ read your mind… Now, don't make that face, I don't do it always," She said when he saw the face England had as she explained, "You can't put spells on him because he's the King, you two are bounded by Ancient Magic and that kiss at the wedding settled everything. He's the King, you're the Queen, the King is above the Queen, do you catch my drift? He's, like, your superior – alpha, whatever you want to call it –, so, even if you do try to put some kind of spell or curse, it won't work." She finished flushed, like she had told something very embarrassing.

"Oh…"

"Oh! That's awesome, dude!" Alfred exclaimed looking at Kat from the corner of his eyes, "So, you gonna help me get him naked or what?" Just as he said that, Kat snapped her fingers and England was once again stripped down magically till the only cloth was his underwear.

England gasped at the sudden cool air that hit his warm skin and glared at Alfred to let him go; Alfred did just that after a moment, he let go the – now blushing and angry – man and took a few steps back.

"_I despise both of you._" Was all he said with his arms crossed over his chest, Kat grinned and Alfred smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not that bad, you shouldn't be embarrassed of showing your body." He nodded – not at all remembering that he had been embarrassed when Yao forced him to take his shirt off when he first met him. "Now, let's see where the mark is, shall we?" Alfred smiled approaching England like a wolf would approach its dinner.

"_No._ Give me my clothes back!"

"You need to dress some pajama's either way, so…"

"I don't give a flying fuck; give me some bloody pajamas then!"

"Dude, just let me see your mark, then you're free!"

Kat was happily watching the duo, though, she was curious to where England's Spade mark was.

"Turn around…" Alfred requested gently.

England frowned at him, "You wish."

Thus, the two glared at each other silently, seeing which would break first. Which, after a few minutes, Alfred did, he sighed, ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses.

"Stop being stubborn, the faster you do this, the faster it'll be over."

England glared daggers at him while thinking that, yes, the fastest way to get this over with would be to give up and just let the American search for the bloody mark, _but_, that meant looking all over his body with those bloody gorgeous blue eyes, and he didn't want that, well, at least not from this _American_.

However, the King was not giving up this fight and England was getting rather tired and sleepy, damn Alfred and his endless energy, where did he got so much energy either way? Does he have some kind of system that works at solar energy?!

He sighed, looking at the ground and, almost robotically, turned around and now Alfred had a good view of his back(side).

"Hmm…"

The Queen glared at wall, not having anything else to glare at, as he listened to the hums of his two moronic acquaintances. If only looks could kill…

He heard Alfred approach him from behind and a hand settle on his shoulder, he froze, shoulders tense, wide eyed, looking at the hand and then he felt a breath near his hear, he was about to protest when—

"Sorry about this, but Imma take your underwear off."

He was sure he could faint now, why wasn't he fainting?! He wanted to scream and beat the brat to a bloody pulp! Why wasn't he moving?!

Alfred took his silence and unmoving body as consent and with his free hand he tugged at the waistband of his underwear…

_'Bloody fairy, it's all her fault! I want to die…'_

"Oh! There it is, that's a really weird place for it, though." Alfred said, his cheeks were definitely red, after all, he was seeing the butt of another man – even though it was his Queen, he was already married to someone on his world; really a shame in his opinion. Who would have guessed that the mark would be there, _on one of the Brit's ass-cheeks_. That certainly was something that wasn't to be shown in public.

Alfred stepped back, putting the underwear back in place and snapping the waistband against the other's skin and England squeaked and jumped like he had broken off from a trance. He rapidly turned around – his hands rubbing the place where Alfred had snapped his skin with his freaking underwear, the git had no shame.

Now, there they were, two man red faced like tomatoes staring at one another. Silently, Alfred walked over to the extremely disorganized closet, picked another set of pajamas and gave them to England who was still trying to process what had happened. The Queen accepted the pajamas almost subconsciously.

"Your underwear is weird, by the way." Was the only thing Alfred said before quickly jumping to the bed and entering the realm of the sheets.

"It's _modern_ underwear, bloody pervert." England muttered as he dressed the pajamas, he didn't even had the energy to talk anymore, he just wanted to sleep. And sleep was what he did; he climbed to his side of the bed, far from the American and let dreams take him away.

"Good night, then." Kat muttered, trying to suppress her giggles at what she had witnessed only minutes ago, and then she disappeared.

* * *

_I lied, there aren't new characters in this chapter, BUT, they'll certainly be in the next one. AND, the next chapter will probably be put sometime today yet! __It was supposed to be one chapter but it ended up getting too big so I split it. :B_

_Anyway, England has his mark on his arse! Bwuahahahah, I couldn't resist, its been said that he has a tattoo on his butt officially, sooooo... there it is e.e_

_Next chapter will be up today or tomorrow definitely. (￣^￣)ゞ_


	8. Chapter 7 - The Other Royals

"Right this way, Your Highnesses…"

"Yao, you don't need to call us that, we have names, you know!"

The Spades Jack stopped to look at the other Jack, the Jack of Hearts, the ever so joyful and energetic: Feliciano Vargas; with his short brown hair, that weirdly funny curl and warm brown eyes closed most of the time, he came from the Italian territory. Behind him the King and Queen of Hearts, respectively: Ludwig Beilschmidt and Kiku Honda. The King had icy blue eyes, light blond hair slicked back and even though his face looked scary at first glance he was very nice, Ludwig was from the German region. The Queen was a small Japanese man with short black hair and wise brown eyes.

Kiku and Yao were brothers and even though at first Yao was surprised when he discovered that Kiku was now the Queen of Hearts he was happy for him, because he could see he was happy with his position and the King and Jack were good friends to him. Opposite to Spades, they didn't had the need to marry, they were just friends; it was an Alliance between them. Different cultures and traditions.

"I know, _Feliciano_. But it's etiquette; the Royals are to be treated as _Royals_-aru." Yao sighed.

"It's okay, Yao. You may call us by name." The King interfered and Kiku nodded silently.

"Very well, then. Follow me, I'm going to take you to the Meeting Room and then I'll go and fetch King and Queen. Sometimes they make me feel like some kind of babysitter that has to take care of two rowdy boys-aru." The Chinese man sighed and started walking again, the Hearts Royal's following behind.

"Oh, it's a male Queen here too now?" Kiku inquired and watched Yao nod, "Aren't they supposed to be in the Meeting Room by now?" Kiku queried curiously.

"Yes, but," He sighed, "It's better if the Queen explains himself." Kiku nodded mutely.

"Will there be pasta for lunch?" Feliciano asked walking besides Yao.

"Maybe-aru." Was the answer Yao gave.

The other Jack squealed in joy, because even though it wasn't a yes, it wasn't a no either, so there would probably be pasta, and if there was a 'maybe' he liked to think of it as 'yes'.

"We're here." Yao declared and opened the double-door to the room. In the middle of the room was a huge round table with many chairs, there were chairs with different colours, three of each, every one made of wood. There were already some maps spread in front one of the chairs with the blue colour, "I'm going to get the King and Queen now, make yourselves comfortable." And just after Yao said that, a shot was heard, which made the Heart's Royals jump in surprise.

"What was that?" The King questioned frowning and Yao sighed again.

"It was them, the King and Queen… They'll explain." With that said Yao bowed and left leaving Ludwig to stare at a door.

Feliciano was already seated on one of the red chairs; Kiku soon following to seat beside him and Ludwig walked and seated on Feliciano's other side, because they couldn't leave the little Italian alone.

"I wonder if the others are going to take too long to arrive…" Feliciano mused out loud while petting a cat that he brought in without anyone noticing.

"Where did you get that cat?! Wait, never mind I don't want to know," Ludwig sighed, "I hope they don't take too long. They can't. We left whilst the Chessmen were still attacking; we need to get back as soon as possible." He tightened his fists on the table, staring hard at the wood with his icy blue eyes.

"Ludwig-_san_, please, calm down. Our Ace can take care of it while we are away for a few days." The Queen tried to comfort.

Feliciano started then talking about trivial things to try and distract the other two. Some more 'bangs' were heard, making them jump every time. However, soon they stopped hearing that and started hearing footsteps and voices. The trio gazed at the door expectantly.

"England that was awesome! This is certainly more amazing than the ones we have now! You should have a look at the sketches that we have in the workshop here in the Palace!"

The doors were open and – what they supposed were – the Spades Royals entered.

"Oh, right, I almost didn't remember about that." The green-eyed man turned to Yao, "Yao go get those sketches please, I might be able to improve them." The Jack nodded bowing and left once again.

"Congratulations on the wedding and coronation. I hope we can get along well." The Hearts King got up from his seat and walked over to the Spades duo. "I'm the King of Hearts, Ludwig Beilschmidt." He extended his hand.

"Alfred F. Jones, King of Spades, glad to meet ya!" The American shook the hand energetically. If Yao was there he certainly would have reprimanded Alfred for his lack of etiquette, England didn't correct him because he was staring at the new Royals in front of him.

"Of course… I don't know what I should have expected…" England muttered shaking his head, "Pleasure to meet you, King _Ludwig_." He bowed, "My name is England."

"England?" Ludwig stared at him weirdly.

"Yes. That'll be explained once the rest of the Royal's arrive," He informed, "I wonder who they'll be…" He pondered quietly.

"Good morning, I'm the Queen of Hearts, Kiku Honda." He bowed, "I'm happy to see I'm not the only male Queen." He smiled.

England smiled in return, he was glad he wasn't the only one too. "So do I."

"I'm Feliciano Vargas, the Hearts Jack! And this is a cat I adopted as of now; I haven't gotten him a name yet, though." He rambled out making Alfred laugh and Ludwig sigh.

"And I'm the amazing Kat!" Proclaimed the little fairy showing out of thin air, this time England didn't scream, but Alfred did; Kat laughed loudly, "Awww, Alfred, you're such a dork."

The American pouted with pink cheeks, "Shut up." He whined and Kat dismissed him with a waving hand.

"Where's Paty, Kiku?" The fay flew right in the Japanese man's face.

"How…?" Kiku tried to ask with an eyebrow raised, seeing as his two friends were shocked to see a fairy. He had one too, but only he could see her, it was a shame. But now, they could see this fairy.

"You mean how your friends can see me?" A nod, "Well, it's all thanks to my super amazing Queen! Can't you feel his aura? Being close to him will probably make Paty visible too!" The black haired Queen paused and closed his eyes to concentrate; yes, now he could really feel it. He hadn't bothered to test the magical capabilities of the new Queen yet, but now he knew, he was very strong.

"Splendid." He hummed quietly, with the help of this new Queen; the war might be shortened than it was the first one.

"So, where's Paty?"

"Paty-_san_ is sleeping, she got really nervous when the news of the attacks arrived and couldn't sleep then, so during the journey here she finally slept." He replied smiling softly and Kat's only response was an '_Oh._'

Alfred clapped his hands, "Either way, let's get down to business; the rest of the Royals should arrive shortly." He then walked to the seat that already had a few maps in front of it, England followed and seated next to him.

The personified nation took one of the maps and looked over it, "So this is a map of your world…" He hummed quietly studying it, the map had a few scribbles here and there, probably Alfred was thinking up something. The geography of the map was different from his world, the names of the countries were the same, but the locations weren't.

"You're very pretty, Kat." Feliciano told her making Kat blush and stutter out a thank you, "You have one of these too, Kiku? How could I not see such beauty?!" Kiku chuckled at his friends whining.

"You can see her later." He told him and the little Italian Jack nodded happily while, still, petting the cat.

"The Chessmen started attacking villages close to Germany; I also was informed that there were troops heading to Poland's and Austria's direction." Ludwig informed, now seated in his chair.

The door was open once again and then entered Yao and three other people dressed mostly in green.

"_Пр__ивet_, comrades." A childish but not-so-innocent voice sounded, England already knew who it was without looking, "My name is Ivan Braginsky, King of Clubs." The tall man with calm expression and gentle smile presented himself; he had ashen pale blond hair and a round, childish face with a prominent nose, his eyes were a light purple. He sat on one of the green chairs.

"Hello! I'm Elizabeta Héderváry, the Queen and this is Roderich Edelstein the Jack!" She bowed before seating next to Ivan. She had long wavy brown hair with a flower on the right side of her head and green eyes.

"I can introduce myself, Elizabeta." The Jack clicked his tongue, rearranged his glasses and bowed before seating next to the Queen who just giggled at his response. The Jack of Clubs had short dark brown hair with a wild strand and violet eyes.

"Glad to meet you, I'm Alfred F. Jones, King of Spades; then there's England the Queen and Yao Wang the Jack. Oh! Also, the Queen of Spades Fairy, Kat!" He announced all of them, leaving Ludwig to present himself and his own.

The Hearts King cleared his throat and stood up, "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you; I hope we can get along well. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, the King and these are Kiku Honda the Queen and Feliciano Vargas the Jack of Hearts." He finished and sat back down, Feliciano waved at them.

"Oh my Ace, you guys can see the fairy?!" Elizaveta practically jumped of her seat when she noticed Kat and then looked at her Jack with narrowed green eyes, "See, I told you Mafs was real! She's a cutie pie!" She shouted at him and Roderich sighed.

"Okay, okay, she's real. Where is she then?"

"Yeah, where's my cousin?!" Kat asked flying in Elizaveta's direction.

"Oh, she had to go to the bathroom." She replied and observed Kat, "You said you're her cousin, but you don't look nothing alike; well, except maybe the hair, it's almost the same shape." She said looking Kat up and down.

"Yeah, I know, but trust me, we are cousins!" She stated firmly with crossed arms, "Also, before you ask, we fairies are visible now because my Queen is awesome, and that's that!" She nodded before returning to seat on England's shoulder.

"Interesting…" Ivan mused watching the little fay.

"I'm back, Eliza!" A new fairy appeared next to Elizabeta to then be tackled over by Kat.

"Hey Mafs Mafs!" Kat hugged her tightly.

"Let go, Kat, hello." She replied curtly but Kat didn't seem affected, however she did let go.

"How are you?" The Spades fairy asked. The other one, supposedly called Mafs had wavy dark brown hair with a few green streaks.

"Good… And you?" Thus the two fairies started their own conversation. England coughed to gather everyone's attentions who were busy gazing at the little fairies talking.

"Only Diamonds is late, right?" England asked receiving a nod from the ones present. The nation surveyed the room, he knew all the people there, and the only one that was missing was the… _frog. _It couldn't be. He hoped it wasn't him!...

"England, here are the drafts." Yao spoke putting down the papers in front of England.

Just as he was about to open one of the sketches the sound of footsteps echoed in the corridor outside the door and he gulped. Closer and closer… The doors cringed as they were pushed and a wind coming out of nowhere with rose petals invaded the room. England coughed and frowned. '_Of course, the frog had to be here too_'.

"_Bonjour __mes __amis_!" A deep but soft voice sounded and a man with wavy shoulder-length blond hair and deep blue eyes, dressed in orange entered. Followed closely by two other persons; a small but smiling girl and a frowning man, both had short blond hair and green eyes.

"Hello." The girl smiled and bowed politely, while the man standing protectively next to her nodded curtly in their direction. "My name is Lili, I'm the Queen, and this is my brother, Basch Zwingli, he's the Jack."

"Hmhm… And I am, Francis Bonnefoy, King of Diamonds!" He said loudly and England grimaced.

* * *

**Okay, okay, new characters! As promised here's the chapter. :L**

**It was supposed to be longer but... I SPLIT IT AGAIN! Because I don't know when I'll have time to write again, school problems dudes. Sorry. I'm just no good at geometry. Ç.Ç **  
**Anyway, I didn't put the colour of Mafs eyes because I always forget to ask my cousin what colour she would like her character to have, grr... The next chapter will be up tomorrow or friday or sometime still this week. It won't take long. :0**

**Translations:**

_Пр__ивet (Priviet) - Hello_

_Bonjour mes amis - Hello my friends_

(Guys, I don't know French, so if any word is misspelled, I'm sorry. I know some Russian and I'm still learning it, so, yeah. XD)

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes, #Kat's out~**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Art of War

The Royal's presented themselves again and after that, finally everyone was seated on their places, Francis after seeing the two fairies and mentioning them to Lili, the Diamond's Queen beamed happily and when informed and asked by Kat why the fairies where visible; and where Lizzie – Lili's fay – was she told them that she was exploring the Palace, because she didn't want to come to the meeting.

"So, I'm rather curious on why you're named England. That's not a name someone would give a person." Francis nodded and the green eyed man glared at him.

"Belt up, frog." He snapped at him and he was glad to watch the offended look he got from the _Frenchman_, "My name is England because I'm from another dimension and there we're personified nations." He explained.

"What do you mean 'we're'? You mean in your dimension we all represent different countries?" Asked Elizabeta confused and England nodded.

"Oh, I could bet the Queen's Clock that I know from where every one of you comes from." He smirked and Yao beside him gasped in terror.

Ivan smiled, "Please do tell us your guess and then we'll say if you're correct. If you're wrong, we'll get the Queen's Clock."

"We're on, then." He then stood up from his seat and started by pointing to Alfred beside him, "Alfred here is from America, Yao is from China; Ludwig there is from Germany, Feliciano is from Italy – more specifically _North_ Italy –, Kiku is from Japan; Ivan, you're from Russia, Elizabeta is from Hungary, Roderich is from Austria; Lili is from Liechtenstein, Basch is from Switzerland and _Francis_ is from the depths of hell, also called France." They stared at him impressed, except Francis who was slightly insulted but also amused.

"What he said is correct, right-aru?" Yao asked a bit afraid, what will he do if England mistook someone and then the Queen's Clock is taken!?

Thankfully, everyone nodded their heads in confirmation that England was correct.

"How come you're from different countries but are brothers?" Feliciano inquired the blond-green-eyed duo.

"I found her when I visited Liechtenstein one day and took her in as my sister since she had no family." Basch stated simply, finally talking and Italy only 'oh-ed'.

"Either way, I think you're forgetting the important fact here and that is that _England_ is from another dimension." Roderich piped in gazing at the Spades Queen.

"Well, the only thing I can say to you is: Magic. Now, this meeting isn't for talking about me, it's about war, if I'm not mistaken." England's gaze hardened, Ludwig nodded.

"As I said before you arrived, the Chessmen started attacking villages very close to Germany and I was informed that there were troops heading to Austria and Poland's direction." He repeated. Ivan's face shifted to one of seriousness.

"Before starting to talk about strategies and whatnot, I would like to introduce some new weapons that will be really useful once the battle begins." England pulled out his pistol and put it on top of the table, "This weapon here is from my world. It's used in the British Army, though, they're being replaced now, a shame in my opinion, I rather like this one so I always keep it. It's called L9A1, semi-automatic and 9mm of calibre."

"Oh, it looks very different from the ones we have now…" Ludwig noted interested.

"It's also _much more _improved, dudes! I got to try it before this meeting and this thing is awesome!" Alfred shouted with a thumb up.

"Yes, well… As I look to these sketches I can see some things are amiss…" He paused thoughtful looking at one of the drawings, "Alfred, do you have a pencil?" The King then took one out from one of his many pockets, England accepted it muttering a thank you and started scribbling on the papers, "You may proceed the meeting, this is going to take a while."

Alfred nodded becoming serious once again, "Then, my first question is: How are you on terms of military?"

"If I reunite our army that is scattered all over our territories I have around 13,850,000 men." Ivan informed looking over some papers he had brought with him.

"Our army is around 795,070." Ludwig supplied with crossed arms, Kiku beside him was looking over their own documents.

"717,300 from Diamonds." Basch said stiffly while Francis leaned on the table with his elbows, propping his chin on his hands.

"Spades Army consists of around 14,902,000; So in total we have…" The American paused making the calculations in his head, "30,264,370 militias… It's _a lot_ but, is it enough to defeat the Chessmen?" That was the question that no one knew how to answer. "Has anyone here participated in the First War?" Alfred asked and everyone grimaced.

"_Het_. We of Clubs were taken to a hideout from the War and even though we wanted to help, they didn't let us because we were children and we were chosen as the next Royals. In that hideout we passed our days learning to become the next set to rule." Ivan told sighing; Elizabeta and Roderich nodded their heads.

"I was taken to a refuge exactly like Ivan explained, but I was the only one there, besides the people teaching me." Francis said, eyes sorrowful as he remembered when he suddenly was taken from his parents and put on a carriage with his tutors, he was only seven at the time but he remembered well.

"I was born just three years before the war ended and Lili two years, so we both don't know anything." Basch uttered from his seat.

"I was five when the war was over I was on a hideout too, Feliciano got there one year and a half after me, he was just small toddler at the time, his grandpa was the one that brought him." Ludwig looked at the small Italian that was playing with the cat and still trying to come up with a really good name for him, "He also has a twin brother, but he's back at Palace in Hearts."

"I'm only 20 years, so I don't remember anything from the war." Kiku spoke softly.

The war had ended 19 years ago, but, another was beginning.

"I'm 19, so yeah, I don't know anything either and I'm guessing Yao doesn't know too." Yao nodded confirming Alfred's guess, "Yeah, this is gonna be awesome, we never participated in a war."

"Well, allow me, with my 1088 years of surviving to help you." England said, not taking his eyes of the rough sketch he was still evolving.

"What, you're 1088 years old?! You don't look like it!" Feliciano gasped, the shock was evident in his face as well on the others.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, that's my age." He finally looked up from the papers, "Either way, I've fought many battles, I can help you." He smirked.

"Great!" Alfred beamed; at least someone had battle experience.

"Firstly, let me tell you a bit about The Art of War…" He paused, "All warfare is based on deception. Hence, when we are able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must appear inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near." He cleared his throat, "Therefore, we will run and they will hunt us in vain; we will hide and they will search us; we'll regroup, feign retreat, they'll pursue;_ Coup de Grâce._" He declaimed clearly.

"Then, basically, appear weak when you are strong and strong when you are weak, д_a_?" Ivan smiled, a strange aura falling around him, England nodded.

"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle." He smirked, emerald eyes shining brightly with a hint of smugness.

Someone knocked on the door, Alfred called out for whomever it was to enter and a guard came in.

"Sires, I've been sent to inform that Chessmen troops broke into Germany and also started attacking the towns close to Austria and Poland." The small guard almost squeaked at the change of atmosphere the room suffered at hearing the news.

England narrowed his eyes, "Thank you, you're dismissed." The men quickly got out closing the doors again, "Yao, we need brass – it's an alloy made of copper and zinc –; pure lead and black powder. Also, I'll make a list of all the materials for new weapons, we're going to need many people to produce this fast, so spread the word, contract some experienced workers in artillery to keep vigilance. Basch, you're in charge of the weapons." England started ordering writing down the list of constituents on a piece of paper, the Swiss and the Chinese nodded.

"I'm impressed with your Queen, _Альфре_д." Ivan commented staring at the nation, the American gazed at him weirdly; he was getting a bad feeling but smiled nonetheless.

"Here." He gave Yao the list, "Get these as soon as possible, ask for help with it, I don't care, just get to it fast."

"I'll help you, Yao!" Feliciano jumped from his seat and strolled to Yao, Ludwig watched him go. The job wasn't difficult, so it wasn't like he could get hurt…

"Also, Yao," England called before the two Jacks went out of the room, the Chinese man turned back to the Brit, "Get some veterans from the old war. This is an order to all Jacks. Bring over the veterans from your countries." Yao and Feliciano went out then.

"Plus the Aces." Alfred chimed in.

"Our Ace can't come; he's taking care of the troops in Hearts to fight back the Chessmen." Kiku informed them.

"Our neither, she must be already making our troops move out too." Elizabeta spoke with a frown on her face.

"The Queens must go back to their countries and fight back. The Kings will stay here and we'll come up with strategies, I'll find an easy way to communicate with you." England gazed at the fays that were still conversing.

The Queen's nodded, though Basch looked hesitant in parting from Lili. Francis noticed his look, "Basch, let her go, you can't protect her always. She is very strong, even though she doesn't look like it. Don't doubt her capabilities." Francis told him sternly and the Swiss man glared at him.

"I'll be okay, big brother." She reassured smiling and Basch sighed, he knew someday he would have to separate from her. The least he could do was to show he would support her.

"Okay, Lili… But, if you're hurt there will be hell to pay." His eyes took a turn from care and worry to murderous intent and Francis gulped certain that the man would certainly kill anyone in cold blood if they caused pain to his sister.

* * *

**So, let's see… **

**_Their ages: _**

**_Alfred: 19; Yao: 22; Ivan: 27; Elizabeta: 25; Roderich: 26; Ludwig: 24; Kiku: 20; Italy: 23; Francis: 26; Lili: 21; Basch: 22. I'm not sure about England's _****_exact_****_ age, so I' just going on a whim here. XD_**

**_The L9A1 was used in the British Army, but is now being replaced by the Glock 17 Gen 4. It's based on a design by the inventor John Browning, and completed by Dieudonné Saive._**

**_Black powder is a mixture of sulphur, charcoal, and potassium nitrate also known as saltpetre._**

**_Lead is a soft, malleable and heavy post-transition metal._**

**_A cartridge (also called a round) is a type of ammunition packaging a bullet._**

**_I used some quotes from the book 'The Art of War' and from the song 'The Art of War' by Sabaton. XD_**

**Translations:**

**Coup de Grâce – Mercy shot**

**Альфред – Alfred**

**Het – No**

**Sooooooo, guys, I don't know when I'll post again, I really ****need**** to study geometry or my dad is going to take my laptop and maybe my telephone away… ;-; Plus, the exams this year… Urgh, ****_school._**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes, #Kat's out~ **


	10. Chapter 9 - Crossing Regions

England quickly got to work, even going as far as to sketch the more modern weapons, including aeroplanes and tanks.

This was a war and he wanted to end it fast, the less lives were lost the better.

Thus, he found himself sitting at a desk in the Queen's office over papers and more papers of sketches in the middle of the night.

"England~ Aren't you tired, everyone went to sleep already, even Alfred." Kat whined sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and tried to hide a yawn from the Queen.

"Go to sleep, Kat. I'm used to not sleeping in times of war…" He paused his writing as his eyes became hazy and his mind drifted to unwelcome memories.

Kat observed him worriedly, were the wars in the other world very bad? She voiced her question.

"Every war is bad… For all too many years, I've seen my friends go down wounded, dead or lost," His emerald eyes hardened and he looked at the fairy, "Kat, know that peace comes at a high price, it may take more than a thousand lives…" He paused, "…And when the war has been won and the men come marching home, the questions are: What was won? What was lost? Will our deeds and sacrifices be remembered?" He sighed running a hand through his hair; the fairy stared at him thoughtfully.

"Well… sometimes… war is killing as well as sometimes it's saving lives, it's the judgment of faith it's nothing that men can dictate." She ended up saying and England smiled at her.

"Yes…"

With that, England turned back to his unfinished sketch of a Supermarine Spitfire.

* * *

The next day, on the afternoon England started dividing the army into smaller platoons. The veterans that would come would be the captains of each regiment. He hoped that there would be more people that he recognized, so that it would be easier to know what he could do with them.

He had been given the documents the other Royals from the other Kingdom's had brought with the military resources written and some other things. So, it was easier to divide each group.

The Queens had already gone away to their own country in the morning too.

"It would be easier if I knew which people the veterans that are to come are…" England thought for a moment and then quickly got out of the room to call Yao.

He found the Jack in the office with Alfred and the other Kings.

"Yao!"

"Yes, Queen?"

"Has any veteran already arrived?" He asked hurriedly.

The Jack rose an eyebrow confused, "No. Why?"

England sighed and waved a dismissive hand, "I want you to bring me some people, they may be veterans, they may be not. All in all, if they're here, then it'll be easier for me."

"Who are you talking about?" Alfred asked curious.

"Well, if you're here, then that means the rest of the _nations_ are. They must be all in the rest of the counties that aren't already here. The only problem is I don't know their names here…" England explained, "From which regions are your aces? And what about ours?"

"The Ace of Hearts is from Spain." Ludwig replied confused at what exactly the Queen of Spades pretended.

The nation nodded and grabbed a world map from the wall in the office, then he crossed every "nation" that he had come across. So, the Ace of Hearts was Spain. There was a probability that it was a random man from Spain, but from what he had seen, there was also a good probability that it _wasn't_ a random man.

"Ours is from Canada, he's such a charming man, with beautiful hair like mine. Unfortunately he's easily forgotten…" Francis sighed running a hand through his silky hair in example and that was all the proof he needed that this one was for sure Canada.

Canada was crossed too.

"Club's Ace is my sister from Belarus." Ah, Belarus, of course. Crossed.

"Well, our Ace is from Denmark, I haven't seen him, though. I think he went home for a holiday or something." Alfred shrugged and England rolled his eyes and crossed Denmark.

"Then, all that's left is: Sweden, Finland, Norway, Iceland, Australia, Portugal, Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Ukraine, Korea, South Italy, Taiwan, Belgium, Netherlands, Turkey, Hong Kong, Romania, Greece, Seychelles, New Zealand, Cuba and Wy." He recited, thank god there weren't so many regions here as it was back on his world, or he would have to continue forever.

"You mean you want a person from each area?" Alfred asked incredulous.

England nodded, "Yes. The only thing left is to know their names. But, before, anybody already knows someone from other areas?"

Ivan smiled, "I've got an Ukrainian sister too, also, I have three subordinates back home one from Lithuania, other from Latvia and another from Estonia!"

_Of course he would have_, England though. Some more provinces were crossed.

"We've got one from Spain and another from South Italy, its Feliciano's brother." Ludwig added from his part, watching as once again England crossed some more regions.

"Alright, then…" Some were amiss, how could he find them? England didn't know his names in this world, only how they looked like… _That's it! I'll make some drawings of how they look like and someone will go to each county search for them! _England smirked, "Yao, fetch someone or, rather, some people to go and search for the rest of the people I need, I'll draw how they look like, and, if we're lucky and they're alive, we'll have them here and to me it'll be easier to solve things with the army."

Yao nodded and hurried out of the room.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some drawings to make." England spoke to the Kings in the room and got out running back to the Queen's office.

* * *

**This is somewhat like a filler chapter, in the next ones I'll present the rest of the nations... :V They'll be small chapters, but I'll probably update this weekly (together with the 30 "days" thingy). uwu**

**Anyway, to explanations:**

_Supermarine Spitfire: _

_The Supermarine Spitfire is a British single-seat fighter aircraft that was used by the Royal Air Force and many other Allied countries during and after the Second World War. The Spitfire was built in many variants, using several wing configurations, and was produced in greater numbers than any other British aircraft. It was also the only British fighter to be in continuous production throughout the war. The Spitfire continues to be popular among enthusiasts, with approximately 53 Spitfires being airworthy, while many more are static exhibits in aviation museums all over the world._

_The Spitfire was designed as a short-range, high-performance interceptor aircraft by R. J. Mitchell, chief designer at Supermarine Aviation Works. _

_The Spitfire served in several roles, including interceptor, photo-reconnaissance, fighter-bomber and trainer, and it continued to serve in these roles until the 1950s._

_I used some lyrics from Sabaton's musics, namely: The Ballad Of Bull, Light In The Black and Purple Heart (I think I haven't forgotten any...). Of course, they were modified to fit the text, but, if u know the musics, you'll know. :L_

* * *

**Any doubts or if u wanna teach me something about history, I'm always up to listen. XD I do research, but still.**

**'Til next week~**


	11. Chapter 10 - Soldier of Three Armies

**Just a heads-up, some characters are going be older in this fanfiction. In their 30's, alright? XD **

**In this chapter we see a new character and get know a bit more about the last war... :L The next chapter will be about a new character too. Well, he has appeared already but it was brief... xD **

* * *

"Hey-oh, Queenie!" England jumped in his seat and looked at who had barged through the door.

"Oh no."

"Hell yeah!" The person shouted grinning, as he strutted over and made a not-good-at-all bow in front of the nation, "The great Ace of Spades, Mikkel Densen at your service!" The man with wild and short blond hair and sparkling blue eyes greeted. _Denmark_.

England sighed, "A… Pleasure to meet you… I'm England…" He forced out and tried to not make a _too_ annoyed face, "How did you find me?" He asked as the _great _Ace of Spades looked over some of the sketches that he had completed and were just waiting for Yao to come get them.

"Your name is England? Pffft," Said nation shoot him a glare which the other ignored, "Anyway, I just asked a maid, duh." He shrugged, "Hey, these are pretty cool, are they knew weapons?" He asked pointing to the various sketches.

"Yes." He answered curtly, he was starting to get really annoyed, to which the boy wasn't taking notice _at all_.

"So, I heard you wanted some veterans that survived the war…" He started carefully, England nodded for him to continue, "I was there!" He spoke cheerfully, maybe he was crazy. Who the hell went to war and came back and was this chipper. And he didn't look very old, too!

"How old are you?" England asked suspiciously with an eyebrow raised.

Mikkel leaned against the wall, "I'm 34 years old!" He replied making peace signs with his hands, "I don't look like it, do I?! I'm so awesome and _handsome_ that I look younger!" He laughed obnoxiously, it made him remember America.

England sighed rubbing his temples, now wasn't time to think neither about _America_ nor about _his_ world. He should be thinking about _this _world and a quick way to end the war.

"Alright, alright, whatever," He waved a dismissive hand, "What can you tell me about the previous war?" The Brit asked serious as he took a clean and white piece of paper and a pencil to take some notes.

"Wait a minute, now I want to know how old you are~" The Danish requested approaching the desk.

The Queen smirked smugly, "I'm all my 1088 years old, lad."

"What?!" He screamed mouth hanging open and eyes widened in shock, "You're lying." He narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Am not." England replied frowning too, "I came from another world, haven't they informed you yet?"

"What the fuck. No. I just got here." He spoke gaping at England, and then he shook his head, "Lies. Magic doesn't exist." He stated and the Brit glared at him.

"I'm not lying you bloody git! Kat where the bloody hell are you when you're needed!?" He yelled banging his hands on the desk making some papers fall to the floor.

"The awesome Kat is here, don't be afraid!" The fay shouted appearing out of the nowhere, like always, "I always get to places I need at last minute though."

"Thank fuck, where were you?" England snapped angrily leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Well… I was wandering around…" She mumbled shrugging, "Anyway, hello Mikkel~!"

The Danish stared and stared in silence, eyes wide and then…

He gave a high-pitched scream that made both Kat and England cover their ears.

"It's a fucking fairy!" He yelled and ran to hide behind a chair, "And she knows my name too! I'm getting crazy!" He cried out and England face-palmed while Kat was laughing her ass off.

"I can't even—," England growled and muttered under his breath, he was surrounded by idiots! This was the Ace of Spades? Bloody hell, they're all screwed.

"Mikkel, calm down…" Kat tried to coax him out from behind the chair, but the Danish shook his head and glared at her.

England watched in silence as Kat tried to relax the Ace and the git was getting more and more worked up for nothing.

He rolled his eyes in exasperation, "For fuck's sake!" He stood up and banged his fists on the desk making the duo turn to him, "I have better things to do than watch you, _great Ace_ of Spades be afraid of a bloody fairy, so, man up and deal with it!" He shouted angrily and that seemed to work for the Danish to get back to normal.

"Sorry." Kat and Mikkel spoke with their head low.

"Good. Now, I believe we had some things to talk about…" The Queen said sitting down again, "You may start talking. And Kat, you may leave, if you want to." He spoke as he leaned down to catch the papers that had fallen.

"I'll go, there's something I need to do. Bye~!" And with that she was gone in a puff of smoke.

"When did you enter the army?" The Queen started and Mikkel perked up at the question as if forgetting he just talked to a fairy a moment ago.

"Well, I was 12. I and some friends all entered at the same time, it was ridiculous how they let us pass even though we weren't old enough, boy, you should have seen how my friend Tino entered!" He chuckled, "He was and still is small, at the time he looked like a little kid – now he looks like a teenager – so he got a fake moustache and they let him pass!" He laughed fondly at the memories.

England hummed interested, "What about your friend's ages? Why did you join when you were so young?"

"Tino was 11 and my other friend, Berwarld was 13. We knew we were really young to go to war, but we didn't really had anything to leave behind. Our parents died early, we didn't have a family, and so together we became one." He smiled, "We went to the army pretty late, it must have been like three years before the war ended. The war was… everything and nothing of what I expected. There were dead people everywhere when we got sent to the front-lines. I got separated from Tino and Berwarld." He grimaced then, "But, we exchanged letters since I got sent to Finland; I started out as a reserve but was soon promoted and the legend begun!"

Well, it's was a really good question on how they got into the military; the army was probably so desperate to get people that they probably didn't even notice they were recruiting little kids. That was awful.

The Queen stared at him with no expression, "What legend?"

Mikkel pouted, "I'm called the Soldier of Three Armies, don't you— Oooh, right, you're not from this world. I forgot…" He scratched the back of his neck, "Okay, I'll tell you how it was."

England sighed and rolled his eyes once more, "Please do."

"Like, after I was promoted I kicked ass in the front-lines, those pawns are hard to beat but me and my axe resolved the problem! The Chessmen put a bounty on my head saying I was one of their most dangerous enemies, I got really famous~ And, I was also awarded with the Cross of Mannerheim by the Finnish Army, they were really nice."

"And then, what?"

"A year after, I was sent to Germany and fought under the German flag therefore my second army," He winked, "That place had been completely under rule of the Chessmen, it was a pain in the ass to make them withdraw, but thanks to me and some other guys, we came up with some strategies and made them retreat! The problem about chessmen is that they have unlimited numbers of pieces. The pawns are created by the Queen and she can produce _thousands_. Plus, the _real_ problem isn't even the pawns, it's the other pieces."

England leaned forward, "You mean the Horses, Towers and Bishops?" Mikkel nodded sitting down in the chair he had been previously hiding.

"Those things are strong." His eyebrows furrowed, "They have powers. I thought I was a good fighter at the time…" He looked down at his lap, his hands forming fists, "Right after I helped retake Germany I crossed the waters and went to America. I still remember like it was yesterday…" He spoke slowly and lowly completely opposite as to how he had been talking until now.

"What happened?" England asked carefully.

"It was probably a year before the war ended…" His blue eyes darkened, "We were almost defeating the pawns in New York when a Tower came. I had never seen one of the _other_ pieces before. I had heard rumours along my journeys and stays with other platoons, and I kind of thought they were dramatizing it a bit too much, but…" He sighed heavily, "Many soldiers ran away the moment they spotted it only the ones who didn't know better stayed behind and I was one of them. I tried to fight it off; nonetheless, I had my ass kicked into the mud and almost died." He laughed recording how pathetic he had been, thinking he could have fended off the Tower by himself.

"How _exactly_ do these pieces look like?" England asked scribbling on a paper.

"They're weird." He stated bluntly and the Queen glared at him, "How can I explain… I've only seen a Tower… For starters they kind of _look_ like a tower? Well, it's more like they give that impression…" He said hesitantly, "Also, _it_ was a girl." He pouted, "She had some big ass muscles and a really good looking armour, she didn't use any weapons; only her fists… And they hurt as hell!"

"Hmm…" The nation took note, Towers were girls then? Or were they one boy and one girl?

"Oh! And she also had an 'A' crafted on her breastplate!" He added, "Thanks to her I got another medal, the Purple Heart." He grinned and England gave him a deadpanned look.

"Thank you for your information… Where are your friends, Tino and Berwarld right now?"

"Oh, they're here at the Palace! They're the medics here? I guess." He shrugged and stood up from the chair, "Anyway, it was great meeting you, the new Queen. You look like you're going to do a _much_ better job than the last one! Can't wait to use these new weapons!" He said cheerfully as he made his way to the door.

"Wait," The Queen called out and the Danish stopped, "Please tell Tino and Berwarld that I need to talk with them. Thank you."

"See ya, Queenie~!"

The door closed with a thud and England huffed. These _Chessmen_ were proving to be more difficult than he thought. This was indeed a strange world.

He hasn't played chess in years, but it looks like this game of chess was going to be different. Well, he always liked a good challenge.

* * *

**To explain some things... **

_I changed England's age, still don't know if it's correct and I'm awful with math, but I think this one is more accurate. I'm going back to the other chapter to correct England's age, too. _

_Denmark's name was chosen from the various options the fans gave Himaruya and u can see them on wiki. Densen is his actual surname..._

_I know they went to the army very early, but... FICTION, people. xD_

_Today's song was: Soldier of Three Armies by Sabaton (duh) XDD_

**_Breastplate:_**_ You stick this thing on your breast, hence the name._

_I inspired myself for Denmark's "past" in the war with Lauri Allan T__ö__rni:_

**_Lauri Allan Törni_**_ (28 May 1919 – 18 October 1965), later known as **Larry Thorne**, was a Finnish Army captain who led an infantry company in the Finnish Winter and Continuation Wars and moved to the United States after World War II. He fought under three flags: Finnish, German (when he fought the Soviets in World War II), and American (where he was known as Larry Thorne) when he served in U.S. Army Special Forces in the Vietnam War. He received the Cross of Mannerheim, an Iron Cross, a Bronze Star, a Purple Heart and a Distinguinshed Flying Cross. _

**_The Mannerheim Cross of Liberty_**_ is the most esteemed Finnish military decoration. The decoration was awarded to soldiers for extraordinary bravery, for the achievement of extraordinarily important objectives by combat, or for especially well conducted operations._

**_The Iron Cross_**_ is a cross symbol typically in black with a white or silver outline that originated after 1219 when the Kingdom of Jerusalem granted the Teutonic Order the right to combine the Teutonic Black Cross placed above a silver Cross of Jerusalem. The Iron Cross was normally a military decoration only, though there were instances of it being awarded to civilians for performing military functions._

**_The Bronze Star Medal_**_, unofficially the Bronze Star, is a United States decoration awarded to members of the United States Armed Forces for either heroic achievement, heroic service, meritorious achievement, or meritorious service in a combat zone._

**_The Purple Heart_**_ is a United States military decoration awarded in the name of the President to those wounded or killed, while serving. The Purple Heart is the oldest military award still given to U.S. military members._

**_The Distinguished Flying Cross_**_ is a military decoration awarded to any officer or enlisted member of the United States Armed Forces who distinguishes himself or herself in support of operations by "heroism or extraordinary achievement while participating in an aerial flight, subsequent to November 11, 1918."_

**Okay, I think I didn't forget anything... XD **

**To the guests: **

**Minty:**_ England might have a connection with America, maybe in next chapter's, it won't be long. (I think)_

**TheWeirdGirl:**_ Yup, finally~ xD_

**Now, a warning: I might not update next week because I'm going on holiday to Madeira. C: Going on a plane for the first time, woo-ooh! XD**


End file.
